


Blood Runs Cold

by fifthmoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, KagaKuro AU Exchange, KagaKuro Exchange 2016, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Vampire!Kuroko, student!Kagami, tutor!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthmoon/pseuds/fifthmoon
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a vampire with a unique ability: he can subsist entirely on vanilla milkshakes.Call it lame, if you will, but he’s just trying to carry on in peace as a history professor in Tokyo.Until he’s instinctually drawn to Kagami: a college student on a basketball scholarship, who also happens to be the creator of Kuroko’s new favorite shake.Kuroko spontaneously sacrifices his (after)life of solitude when he offers to tutor Kagami in his worst subject. Perhaps it’s time for Kuroko’s love life to get mixed up as well as he likes his ice cream.But will his newfound taste for something other than vanilla risk the one thing he guards more than his heart: his humanity?





	1. One Vanilla Milkshake, Hold The Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfRavenss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/gifts).



The fact that he notices him is only the first sign.

“Hey, welcome back. You want your usual, then?”

The fact that he remembers him is the second.

“E-excuse me?”

“You were looking my way pretty intensely. You wanna place an order then, right?”

If he could pale any further, he would. He has never been caught staring before, and what he’s feeling now can only be described as absolute mortification.

He wordlessly gapes.

“Uh, hello? Sir?” The tall young man behind the bar waves a hand in front of his face to demist his stunned haze.

He comes to. “Sorry, I was merely surprised. It is just that no one ever notices me unless I prompt attention toward myself, as I have an extremely weak presence,” he explains matter-of-factly. “Some would say I am practically transparent.”

“Right. Heh, what are you? A ghost?” the young man asks, amused.

He corrects him. “A vampire, actually.”

  


* * *

  


Kuroko Tetsuya is perched atop his favorite stool at the bar. He’s leaning forward slightly, one hand cradling his cheek thoughtfully while the other he uses to keep his latest book spread open on the counter, pinning the pages down with a few fingers, occasionally drumming them to whatever pop tune is being pumped through the business’s speakers.

He is a regular customer with a regular spot and a regular order, though he’s pretty certain no one at the bar remembers him to be able to acknowledge him as a regular, so he makes no fuss when he has to repeat his same order night by night: a plain vanilla milkshake, no frills.

It’s not so unusual of an order to place at this particular bar, as this particular bar is not of the usual variety.

The Lon Lon Milk Bar, co-owned by a duo of energetic and driven young women, is an early evening through late-night establishment in Tokyo, sporting a menu with almost every milk concoction imaginable, both trendy and experimental. The only word to describe the interior design of the place is “kitschy,” as it has a part western, part farmyard motif, with a plethora of chicken, cow, and horse trinkets in varying sizes sprinkled throughout.

The architecture largely consists of wood paneling and accents, with plenty of etched-out alcoves for the knickknacks and greenery. The bar is stationed at the lefthand side from the entrance, with an opening to the hold the register, facing the front so it’s the first thing people know to approach when they walk in. The expansive counter on the inside of the enclosure is lined with equipment, and the walls are mounted with large boards listing the specials, as well as shelves of empty, branded milk bottles for added embellishment. Sidled up to the bar is a neat line of cushioned stools, so people can sit and place their orders directly with the bartender.

The main floor contains rows of tables and chairs for larger groups of people to sit and mingle. A single, giant plasma HD television hangs at the back near the entrance to the employees’ area, overlooking the entire establishment for everyone’s viewing pleasure. During the off-season, it mostly plays pop videos that for some reason don’t match up with what’s playing on the business’s radio. When the basketball season starts, though, the games stay on, unless someone wishes to feel the wrath of one of the owners, who both happen to be basketball fanatics. Still, the place doesn’t quite qualify as a sports bar, or a bar at all, for that matter.

While being more on par with a coffee shop, this “bar” caters to a younger crowd seeking the “adult” experience without the age restrictions (though nothing can be done to prevent the onset of curfew), as well as a college audience simply yearning for a mature environment without the usual fare of alcoholic drinks.

Kuroko Tetsuya does not fit into either demographic, but his youthful appearance could fool anyone otherwise.

While the college he works at does not require such formal attire, he wears a crisp, white dress shirt paired with a baby-blue tie that happens to match his eyes and wispy hair, and a sleek, black blazer with coordinating slacks every night that he teaches. His shoulder-length hair he tames by tying back in a small ponytail to drive home the sophistication of his look. If asked, he’d say he prefers plainer attire, but he needs the students to take him seriously as well as not mistake him for one of them. His teaching supplies he carries in a simple yet stylish black backpack that is suitable for the one evening a week that he chooses to ride his bike to work for a change of perspective. On this particular night, he is outfitted similarly as his class ended not long ago, and he opts to unwind at his current hangout with his drink of choice.

While the drink stays the same, he changes up the establishment from time to time whenever he gets bored or feels adventurous enough to try a new place.

For a while it was WacDonalds, and for a much longer while it was Maji Burger, until he happened upon the recently opened Lon Lon one night and with one glance at the menu, he was too curious not to step inside.

Needless to say, he’s been hooked ever since.

Now, the fact the milkshakes are the best he’s had is definitely one reason he is now a regular, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit there is something else—or in this case, someone else—that keeps him coming back through the novel, saloon-style doors.

Kuroko realizes his attention has been compromised when he finds himself rereading the same line in his book for the umpteenth time. The fiery locks of the tall, young man seen in his peripheral vision buzzing around behind the bar have proven too distracting.

Thoughts of the same, familiar red play in his mind as he remembers something from long ago. Something now lost. For now, he pushes those thoughts away.

The redhead behind the bar is Kagami. That much is obvious by the kanji displayed on the small, enamel plaque pinned to his uniform, but his given name was also made clear by some of the customers who know him personally. Most memorable is a boisterous blonde woman, Alex, with pink glasses who skipped into the bar one night and practically screeched in delight before lunging over the counter in an attempt to tackle his mouth with her own.

Kuroko first considered the possibility of her being a girlfriend, but that idea was soon dismissed when Kagami recoiled, humiliated, wiping his mouth in disgust the way a child would after a mother gives unwanted affection.

She had laughed good-naturedly, slapping his arm a few times and gushing how she was simply so proud to see her little Taiga working his first real job.

Ah. Kagami Taiga, then.

Since then, Kuroko has also overheard that Kagami is a college athlete on a basketball scholarship. It would seem his connection with one of the owners stemming back to high school is what landed him the job, and he’s currently working part-time a few nights to save up for expenses not covered under his tuition, including sports shoes and other gear. His favorite class is American Pop Culture, and his least favorite is Japanese History. While fond of cats, he has a perpetual fear of dogs originating from an incident as a child.…

Now, Kuroko Tetsuya would not admit himself to be a stalker, or even an avid eavesdropper—well, perhaps the latter he could admit to—as he is merely an observer. Years of going unnoticed have only helped him hone his skills of observation. If something captures his attention, he’ll study it until learning all there is to know before losing interest.

Even now, he can’t help but study Kagami Taiga and all his surprising physical finesse, yet clumsy handling of words.

While Kagami usually starts his shift sluggish with a scowl on his face, he slowly becomes more animated as he gets into the groove of things, confidently handling multiple customers and multiple containers of liquid, and eventually his expression softens. He’ll even crack a smile (or sport an adorable blush) when people tell him what delicious beverages he makes. Some customers interact with him like they would a traditional bartender, stationing themselves at the bar and delving out their woes, and he does his best to play the part to their expectations, fumbling with his words as he offers advice, or at the very least some validation.

Kagami has a rough exterior, but it’s endearing to know that underneath, his heart is soft.

His exterior suits him, though.

His uniform is sinfully snug in all the right areas, though Kuroko doubts this is by choice. It’s unlikely that the designer had such an athletic build in mind, as the rolled-up sleeves of the white and brown plaid shirt strain against flexing biceps, more noticeable now as he shakes up a drink by hand in a cocktail shaker, muscles rippling beneath strong arms.

The fabric also struggles to spread over his broad chest, forcing him to leave several of the top buttons popped open for an extra hint of sun-kissed skin. In contrast with the white, ruffled aprons that the female employees wear, a solid brown apron hugs his waist and chest and cinches tightly in a bow behind him. Also in contrast with the matching, plaid bandanas the other employees use to cover up their hair, Kagami folds his into a headband that simply pushes back his spiky ’do that is already short and manageable.

Now finished with the cocktail shaker, which seems almost ironic to use in an alcohol-free establishment, he pours and garnishes a drink, repeating the same process several times until he serves an entire throng of giggling teenage girls waiting behind the counter. 

One of them boldly asks how they could get a guy like him in high school, and as expected, his cheeks redden as he flusters and fumbles for a serious answer. With difficulty, he explains that being honest and open can’t hurt, but the most effective way is probably food. The girls squeal and congratulate the girl who asked and unitedly thank Kagami before shuffling away with their drinks.

Kagami is left standing there, inflamed with embarrassment, rubbing his nape to try and ease some of it before getting back to his work. 

If Kuroko were capable of it, he would swoon.

Kuroko is so caught up in the careful study of Kagami’s features, he fails to notice that when he begins to swiftly walk his way, it’s with the intent to approach him.

“Hey, welcome back. You want your usual, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! My very first chapter fic ever! I would have never thought I’d be able to write multiple chapters, let alone make a story about vampires, but thanks to the inspiration from my lovely KagaKuro Exchange partner, my imagination just ran wild until suddenly the world was too big to contain in a one-shot!
> 
> Now, one reason I’ve been afraid to write vampires is that the bulk of my knowledge on vampire lore and how it can be applied to worldbuilding I learned through obsessively watching True Blood for a few seasons, but personally, I don’t find that to be such a bad thing! I still love the campiness of that series and I certainly hope it rubbed off on me!
> 
> I had a bit too much fun designing the bar in my mind, so I hope no one cares that I went into some detail about it! Like Central Perk was to _Friends_ , it’s my hope that this will be a central location for the cast, lmao.
> 
> I’ll try to have a good schedule going for as long as I have some stuff already prewritten. I hope you’ll stick with me on this ride! Comments and suggestions encouraged!


	2. Is That Really A Thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished editing the second chapter a few days early, so I figured, why keep you waiting? Enjoy a fumbling exchange between these two dorks.

“You’re shittin’ me. You’re a vampire?”

Kuroko smiles, amused by Kagami’s casual vulgarity. “While it’s not the first time I’ve been mistaken for a ghost, I am, in all actuality, a vampire,” he confirms in his usual monotone.

He doesn’t quite know what prompts him to be so honest. While he’s not exactly hiding the truth, he doesn’t go around advertising it, either. Still, as much as his instincts tell him that he can trust this person, the fact is he’s only ever exchanged a few words with Kagami, and even then it’s only been to relay his order. It probably would have been best to deny everything and pass it off as a joke, but Kagami’s crimson eyes already say that he believes him, and even more, there is already a glimmer of intrigue there.

“I knew vampires existed, I mean, my brother swears he knows one, though he’s never introduced us, but hell, I never expected to meet one myself. I heard it’s still rare for one to reveal themselves, so I guess I should be honored…” Kagami rambles for a bit, already toiling around behind the bar in preparation of one vanilla milkshake, even though Kuroko never confirmed he was placing an order.

Kuroko doesn’t mind, though. In fact, he is amused. Kagami’s voice is deep and pleasant, and he’s already taking mental note that, ah, so Kagami has a brother.

Kagami continues chattering while he works, though the rest is lost as he carries on even while the blender is whirring away, and he makes no effort to raise his voice. After removing the colander from the blender, he pours the mixture into a tall glass, garnishes it with a straw, and from afar, slides the creation toward Kuroko with practiced finesse. Kuroko catches the glass easily and draws it closer to himself.

Presumably because he has no other customers at the moment to attend to, since curfew is nearing and the population has dramatically thinned before the college crowd makes an appearance, Kagami approaches him again and waits in momentary silence, clearing his throat lightly into his fist and looking every direction but straight ahead.

Kuroko assumes that this is his anticipating a reaction, so he complies by taking his first sip. Smiling slightly, he inhales to savor the flavor. Kuroko naturally maintains a straight face, so for him, this subtle shift really equals pure bliss.

“Delicious, as always.”

Pleased, Kagami flashes that smile he reserves only for compliments, but giving Kuroko a second glance, the smile dissipates as his unique, forked eyebrows draw together in a frown.

“Look, I’m not the brightest guy, but come to think of it, I’m pretty sure vampires don’t drink milk stuff.” Kagami pauses in consideration, before he continues, carefully, “Are you sure… I mean, are you really…” he hesitates and looks away, appearing reluctant, almost ashamed to question Kuroko’s honesty.

Ah. Kagami is definitely not wrong to question him. After all, of the vampires Kuroko has met, he is the only one who can find any sustenance from dairy milk.

“Despite my eating habits, I can assure you that I am not, as you phrased it, ‘shittin’ ’ you, in regard to my being a vampire.” Kuroko’s lips curve into his own version of a cheeky grin as he recalls something Kagami said earlier. “Though I cannot blame you for doubting me.”

“I didn’t want to doubt you!” Kagami declares too thunderously what Kuroko already knows. “Sorry,” he says, embarrassed, quickly altering his volume before continuing anew, “so a milk vampire. Then that’s really a thing?”

Kuroko laughs gently at Kagami’s try at terminology. “I’m not sure, but it seems to be for me, at least. If there are any other ‘milk vampires’ out there, I simply wouldn’t know. I have never met another vampire that benefits from drinking dairy.”

“So you don’t know why you’re different, then?”

“I only know that I am one of six in a generation of vampires with… _extra_ abilities.”

Kuroko observes as Kagami’s eyes go wide, even sensing his pulse quicken at that statement, and he regrets saying it immediately. Afraid of the turn their conversation may take, he feels an urge to quickly humble himself.

“I can affirm, though, mine is the most useless. Even a typical vampire has trouble explaining their own anatomy, but it is my guess that some proteins and calcium in dairy are simply enough to power my body. I have noticed a significant decrease in my stamina, but I much prefer the experience of drinking a vanilla milkshake to the alternative. And milk is far easier to obtain than real blood… would you not agree?” he dares asking, eyes instinctually wandering momentarily to the veins tracing up Kagami’s neck.

“Y-yeah. Of course.” Kagami admits uncomfortably. “Ah! That reminds me, We’ve got some of the synthetic stuff stocked in the back room. Of course we’ve never had a reason to pull it out yet, but the owners insisted on having it just in case… you know… so we don’t look like we’re discriminating or anything,” he says sheepishly.

“Ah, thank you, but this is really perfectly fine. Again, as I’m given the option, I greatly prefer the more nostalgic experience of drinking your delectable shakes.”

“Alright then.” Kagami blushes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to push, but let me know if you ever change your mind. They’re likely to continue sitting in the fridge in the backroom, untouched,” he concludes, almost disappointed.

Kagami returns to wiping down the bar as the night crowd slowly starts to trickle in. By now, it has crossed Kuroko’s mind once or twice to question the rationality of holding such conversations in public, but he was so eager to make a connection with the young man that captured his fancy, and there were far less bystanders to consider moments before. Soon enough, after handling a few more customers, Kagami approaches him once again, and Kuroko can already tell his curiosity won’t be sated easily. Still, it would probably be wise to wrap up the conversation for the night as quickly and as neatly as possible.

“So, why this particular place? If it’s ok for me to ask, that is, surely you have a lot of options, and… well, plenty of time to search for and sample the best tastes the world has to offer, no?” Kagami asks nervously.

“That is certainly true, but Kagami-kun,” he nods toward his name tag in polite request to address him by name, and when Kagami returns the nod, he continues, “when you have been around as long as I have, and manage to find something that stands out, it only makes sense that you stick with it for a while.”

This causes Kagami to fluster and look down, mumbling something about how he would feel insulted now if he ever goes and finds a new place. He nods still, accepting Kuroko’s reasoning, but still failing to notice the double meaning.

Then again, why _would_ he notice?

“Now, if it’s acceptable that I may finally ask a question, how exactly did you notice that I was here?” Kuroko inquires, a bit playfully, and Kagami looks up in surprise. “As I said previously, it is unusual for someone to notice me before I may call attention to myself. Honestly, I have had a weak presence since I was alive, but it has become far more severe since I joined the world of the undead.”

Kagami hesitates to answer, looking uncomfortable as he searches for an appropriate response. “Well, the first few times you ordered, I’ll admit it scared the shit out of me. Like, you just appeared out of nowhere, and I just tried to hide my surprise, though probably not very well.” Kuroko smiles fondly in agreement and Kagami continues, “Then, I began to notice that you would always appear in the same spot, so tonight I decided to keep an eye on this one spot so that when you did appear, I would at least have the initiative,” he confesses, albeit longwindedly, while poking the bar’s counter in indication.

Kuroko’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “My presence intrigued you enough to keep an eye out for me, then?”

“W-well, yeah. You were quiet, but you seemed like an interesting guy. You come in here all the time but you’re dressed like—all fancy.” Kagami makes a sweeping gesture to specify Kuroko’s choice of fashion.

“Ah. Despite my appearance, I would like to reassure you that it is not my intention to come off as highfalutin. I am merely a professor at a local college who wishes to be taken seriously.”

“I… yeah, you certainly sound like a college professor. That’s pretty cool, though,” Kagami admits, scratching a spot behind his ear.

If Kuroko had a working heart, it would probably skip a beat at Kagami’s humble praise.

“What do you teach?”

“Japanese history. I only have evening classes, of course, but for me that still means waking up fairly early. I would not have it any other way, though. Teaching helps me keep busy and maintain a schedule.”

“Woah, really?” Kagami’s chest rumbles as he laughs lowly. “I should be ashamed to admit this to a professional, but that’s seriously my worst subject! My teacher actually told me if I don’t shape up fast, I might flunk this semester, which might also risk me being able to play in future games…” he trails off, his laughter becoming more awkward.

“If your situation is truly that dire, Kagami-kun, I could tutor you.” Kuroko offers on impulse.

“Wha—really? You’d do that for a stranger?”

Kagami’s surprise is certainly justifiable. Vampires likely don’t go around offering favors, let alone to humans they barely know—not without a catch, anyway. Still, Kuroko already feels committed to standing by his proposal.

“Well, it’s not like we have to stay strangers, Kagami-kun.” He extends a hand in introduction. “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Oh. Kagami Taiga,” he returns mechanically, taking Kuroko’s smaller hand in his own, larger one, almost covering it completely. His palm emits a fiery warmth, his handshake firm and burning with sincerity, and Kuroko is glad he opted for this western form of greeting.

Kagami looks him in the eye and says, with unexpected seriousness, “If you’re really willing to do this for me, then I would like to pay you. Even if it’s in milkshakes. I could pay for those out of my salary.” He squeezes Kuroko’s hand, tightening his grip as if to prove his earnestness.

“It’s quite alright, Kagami-kun. I do not wish to accept a college student’s hard-earned money,” Kuroko declines politely.

“Well, there’s gotta be some way I can return the favor, right?”

Kuroko’s eyes alight with an unwelcome twinkle, but he quickly dismisses the initial thoughts that dare to flit through is mind. He is touched by Kagami’s obstinance in wishing to return the generosity, and he would never take advantage of his kindness with any lewd propositions.

“If you really wish to repay me, why not return the lessons? Teach me how to play basketball. I’ve long been curious how to play.”

Kagami’s crimson eyes flicker for a moment with a certain intensity. He relinquishes his grip, having heard an acceptable compromise. “Wow, I mean, yeah if you really wanna learn, I think that’s totally doable, though I can’t promise I’d be half as good a teacher as you probably are…” he trails off, appearing surprised but mostly pleased with Kuroko’s interest, if not a little unconfident with the idea of teaching. “Wait.” He realizes something. “I think I mentioned I play a sport, but how’d you know it was basketball?”

Oh, no.

If Kuroko is to continue convincing _himself_ that he’s not some stalker, he is going to have to convince Kagami, too. While it would be unlike him to lose composure, he can’t help but feel he only narrowly avoids slipping into a panic before considering something appropriate to say in his defense.

“Ah, well with Kagami-kun’s height and build, it is easy to imagine him playing basketball,” Kuroko recovers. “I also could not help but notice his becoming preoccupied with the television whenever any basketball-related news comes on,” he concludes with a smile.

While Kagami is a hard-worker, the nights when an actual game is on result in a far worse performance of his job, Kuroko recalls. Some customers have had to speak up several times just to pull his attention away from the television.

“Oh! Hah, well you got me there!” Kagami barks out a hardy laugh.

“I’m sorry that I assumed, though.”

“Nah, it’s fine. You were right, anyway.”

“I’m relieved. I would say basketball is my favorite sport of the last couple of centuries, but unfortunately, it is not quite essential for a vampire to learn a sport.”

At least, not until recently have vampires been openly seeking to learn many new hobbies. With the invention of synthetic blood, a typical vampire no longer requires so much time and energy focused on hunting for sustenance. Suddenly, more time than ever is open for a vampire to instead focus on enrichment, if they choose.

“I’m happy to have such an opportunity, is what I wish to relay. I’m in your care, Kagami-kun.”

“Well, that makes me really happy to hear. Yeah, I’ll do my best, Kuroko.” Kagami’s cheeks are once more in full bloom.

“How should we begin?” Kuroko asks.

“You mean with studying Japanese history or basketball?”

“Yes. Let’s decide on a starting point: I will leave the choice with Kagami-kun.”

Basketball, then, of course!” Kagami grins and huffs a laugh, swiping the tip of his nose with his knuckle. “I’m off in an hour. Just stick around or meet me near the employees’ entrance then. I’ll take you to my favorite court!”

“You want to begin tonight?” Kuroko asks, unable to suppress the slight lilt in his voice, though he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Sure, why not?”

“You might be tired from work. And would it not affect your studies tomorrow?”

“Kuroko, the one thing you need to know about me is that I _always_ have time for basketball. I’m down to play anytime, anywhere,” Kagami emphasizes.

“Then, I will stick around, as you suggested.” Kuroko concedes. “For now, just pretend I am not here.” He nods in the direction of a crowd of people now forming. The bar is fully active again, and a new line of customers already awaits Kagami.

“Well, that might have been easy to do before, but I definitely think it will be harder now.” Kagami grins before returning to his work.

This time, Kuroko definitely feels a phantom palpitation where his heart used to beat.

Things are left at that, and Kuroko returns to being the silent customer who merely enjoys people-watching from his cushioned perch. The only difference tonight, apparently, is that he’s anxiously awaiting a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know how hard it was for me _not_ to make Kagami wink after that last line, lol. I just couldn’t imagine it being in his nature, though. ;-;
> 
> Also, of course I was going to fit some real, basketball action into my vampire fic, lol. Did you doubt me? ;)
> 
> I'm really pleased by the interest in this so far! Seriously, the support does wonders for my motivation and even my enjoyment while writing! Be sure to come visit me on tumblr [@fi5thmoon](http://fi5thmoon.tumblr.com)!


	3. An Invitation To Ball

“Coach! I’m peacing out!” After cleaning and completely restocking the bar for the next evening, Kagami goes through the swing door leading to the kitchen and employees’ room to announce his leave loudly to one of the owners.

“Good work, Kagami-kun. But I know I’ve told you to stop calling me that already!” The owner’s singsong voice carries from the back office.

“Sorry! Old habits are hard to break,” Kagami defends half-assedly while shrugging off his apron and his work shirt before unceremoniously stuffing them into his assigned locker.

“Yeah, but I don’t think you even try.” The owner’s voice is much closer now as she materializes at the edge of the row of lockers. She sighs quietly in resignation, blowing a strand of her short, light brown hair out of her face. She folds her arms as she leans diagonally against the first locker, resting her elbow on the cool steel. Tonight she prefers more casual attire, as her petite frame is outfitted in a white, billowy short-sleeved blouse under a pair of camel-colored overalls. She usually has a pin or two in her hair, her current choice being a small, decorative peach bow that’s clipped above here left eyebrow. As always, a simple, gold wedding band is seen glistening softly on her left ring finger.

Kagami makes a show of tugging his bandana off his head before tossing that into the locker as well—the final cherry atop his clothing heap. “Well, judging by how much you designed the employees’ room to look like a locker room, it doesn’t seem like you’re in much of a hurry to break old habits either,” he counters playfully as he crouches down and sifts through his sports bag, digging out a wrinkled, black t-shirt and pulling it on over his bare torso. There’s no need to change his bottoms or shoes, as he’s able to wear his jeans and Air Jordans on the job—a definite perk.

“Hah! You little—” The owner karate-chops Kagami’s head just as he gets it through the hole of his shirt, giving him no time for self-defense.

“Tsk! Ow! Fine, dammit, I take it back! _Ow!_ ” He embellishes his exclamations of pain.

“No swearing in front of your boss!” The owner persists in chopping Kagami’s head as he struggles to right himself.

“Ok, _ok_. I’m sorry! I take it all back!” Kagami protects his dome with his hands, finally managing to stand tall and out of reach of his shorter boss.

“Good! Now go home, study, and go straight to bed so you can get to class on time and keep those grades up! Like I said, if your dad somehow finds out about this he might come after me first.”

“Yes, _Mom_ , Kagami says flippantly. “And like I would let that happen. It’s his fault anyway he barely gives me enough to sustain myself,” Kagami grumps as he throws on his red and white, lightweight jacket followed by his signature chain necklace that holds his brother’s ring. The last thing he dons is a red and black snapback with his romanized initials subtly embroidered in script on the front—also a gift from his brother. Finally, he slings his sports bag over his shoulder before proceeding to the kitchen.

The owner trails closely behind him. “You just eat too much. And I told you, you can take any leftovers you want at the end of the day.”

Kagami approaches a platter on one of the stainless steel counters stacked high with a variety of day-old pastries and breads, presumably left out for him. Grabbing a cheese-filled one off the top of the mountain, he stuffs it into his face and swallows it almost whole before answering, “Yeah, so what? I’m an athlete and a big guy, so I need a lot to eat. But I also need meat, _meat!_ —and what are you laughing at, Mitobe?” Kagami hears the soft rustling of fabric and looks over to their resident pastry chef to see his shoulders shaking with quiet mirth.

Mitobe is another alumni from Kagami’s high school, who graduated the year before him, along with the owner and several other of his teammates. He works hard, and is always the last employee to leave. Even after hours, his presence remains in the kitchen as he experiments to discover new dessert creations to add to the menu. Growing up with an army of younger siblings, he has a knack for pleasing many people at once, so his new menu items are usually quite popular. It’s also handy that he can run the prototypes by his large family, as the desserts that test well with them go on to become the biggest hits.

Mitobe’s work clothes are quite similar to Kagami’s, only he doesn’t opt to fold up his plaid handkerchief, so the fabric comes to the usual point in the back when he ties up his dark mane. In the front, a few rebellious pieces of hair manage to stick out here and there to cover his face.

Currently, he’s on pause during his cleanup to listen in on tonight’s antics, and while he may be hovering over the sink with his back turned, his amusement is unmistakable. When he turns his head to look over his shoulder, peering through the strands of hair, his droopy, slate-grey eyes are smiling beneath bushy brows.

“He’s laughing at _you_ , most likely—and you don’t have to tell me twice about what an athlete needs,” the owner responds to Kagami, “but remember, you need more than bread and meat. An athlete also needs to keep a balanced diet: that’s what you should be investing your money in, I hope! Not just new Jordans!”

Mitobe nods silently in agreement.

“Hey now, Jordans count as an essential! It’s not my fault I need to dish out so much extra just to ship sneakers here in my size.” Kagami punctuates his statement by throwing his leg out and making gestures toward his large foot. “Oh, and believe me, I am watching what I eat. I’ve been doing my own grocery shopping since high school, so I know what to get.” He reels in his leg as he wraps up the rest of the pastry mountain with some plastic and stuffs it into his bag. “But this helps, thank you.”

“I’m glad. Now good night—oh and never call me Mom again, either. Don’t think I didn’t hear that.”

“It’s hard not to when you act like one.”

“Well, someone has to,” the owner smiles sadly, then immediately perks up, “and maybe this is just practice.”

“I know,” Kagami softens his voice, “but trust me, I have enough parental figures in my life as it is.” He thinks of Alex, and even his brother who still babies him at times.

“Yes, yes. Now hurry home before you end up with another one.” The owner waves him in the direction of the exit.

“Fine. G’night Mitobe! Coach Riko!” Kagami hurries out the employees’ exit at the back of the kitchen. As the heavy door swings shut behind him, he thinks he can still hear some grumbling on the other side.

He chuckles softly to himself as he hikes the strap of his bag higher on his shoulder, the slight noises he makes amplifying strangely in the silence of the seemingly vacant alley.

“It must be for the best—Kagami-kun letting his boss think that he is going straight home tonight.”

“Shit, Kuroko! I should’ve known.” Startled, Kagami is clutching the front of his shirt tightly, as though he’s preventing his soul from escaping.

Kuroko is there, suddenly, his ghostly blue hair appearing almost luminescent in the dim lighting of the alley.

“Yes, as I am simply waiting in the location specified by Kagami-kun,” Kuroko teases gently. He’s standing straight with his back facing the brick wall of the building, his arms tucked neatly behind him, looped through the straps of his backpack. Since he exited with the other customers, it seems he’s been waiting patiently for Kagami to take his leave.

“Ah, sorry for keeping you waiting. Hope you weren’t too bored.”

“Not at all. In fact, I was thoroughly entertained by your conversation.” Kuroko smiles placidly.

“So I guess you heard everything, then?” Kagami palms half of his face, groaning lowly.

“Yes,” Kuroko admits. “It’s nice, though. You all sound like a family.”

“We sorta are. I’ve known them since high school.”

“Keeping close ties with people—that’s a good thing.” Kuroko’s words are bittersweet. He stares off, pensive.

Kagami lowers his hand from his face, closing his eyes and smiling. “It is,” he agrees with a slight exhale.

Kuroko returns his attention to Kagami. “Shall we, then? We should move swiftly, or else Kagami-kun’s boss may discover he is not staying true to his word—that he’s off gallivanting with a vampire,” he punctuates, suggestively.

Kagami opens his eyes to see Kuroko’s sights are now trained intensely on him. His large orbs are bright, and seem to glow with the same ethereal quality as his long hair; it’s almost unsettling.

Something in that moment causes Kagami’s breath to catch in his throat, and he can only nod in response as he adjusts his bag on his shoulder and begins walking, leading the way to his favorite basketball court.

There is no need to look back, as he senses Kuroko shadowing closely behind.

  


* * *

  


“So, this is Kagami-kun’s favorite court?”

The odd duo are sitting on a bench courtside, backs against the enclosing green fence. The court is nestled in the trees, with tall lampposts stationed on the outskirts to keep the area mostly lit with a warm glow, even after nightfall. At their feet, patches of colorful, crisp autumn leaves collect, occasionally getting picked up and swirled around by a gust of cool air.

“Yup, I’ve been coming to the same one since high school. It’s served me well.” Kagami pats the worn, wooden bench with sentimental fondness.

Kuroko splays his hand, also feeling the splintered wood of the bench, as though he could somehow channel what it has witnessed over the years. Maybe then, he would be able to play spectator to many a solo practice session, or many an intense face-off taking place on the asphalt-paved court.

Kuroko feels fingertips grazing his gently. He glances over to see Kagami’s hand just barely connecting with his own. It takes a moment longer for Kagami to notice—still lost in reflection, perhaps—but as soon as he does, he recoils his hand quickly, as one would from an open flame.

His bashfulness remains hard to miss, and just as charming.

“Ok, let’s get started!” Kagami announces with excess enthusiasm as he pumps his arms, voice echoing around the shadowy court, empty save for the two of them. He slaps his legs and springs forward off the bench, then throws his bag down in the place he was sitting. He unzips it wide and removes a bright orange basketball, still fairly new, and immediately begins expertly dribbling.

He occupies himself for a minute, bouncing the ball between his legs, occasionally alternating between which leg he has extended forward.

“Yeah, so, I don’t actually know where to start,” Kagami admits, tossing up the ball and spinning it on his right index finger, flicking it now and then to keep it rotating.

“Well, I would actually prefer if we began with Kagami-kun showing me more of his favorite moves. I believe that would be most inspiring for both of us.” Kuroko pauses for a moment, before clarifying, “Please, Kagami-kun, show me your basketball.”

That seems to get some sparks flying.

Kagami replies readily with a cocky grin. “My basketball, huh? If you think you can handle it, sure. I’ll show you.” He bristles, his eyes flaring up as though a wick has been lit; he’s responding the way one would to being offered an immense challenge.

A hint of Kagami’s true nature is coming through, his soul blazing with a fiery spirit—like that of a wild tiger; Kuroko can almost perceive the embers dancing about him.

Cradling the basketball with one arm, Kagami whips his jacket off and drapes it over his open bag, then flips off his snapback and places that on top.

He proceeds to take the ball over to the center of the court. There, he inhales deeply, closing his eyes as he falls into a stance while dribbling the ball. Under his breath, ever so faintly, he mouths the words, “Watch me.”

On the second inhale, Kagami is charging forward toward the basket at breakneck speed. Steering himself to the right of the goal, he halts suddenly and turns, pivoting around an invisible opponent, remarkably without losing speed, and then leaps into the air to slam the ball down into the basket. He hangs from the hoop by one arm briefly before dropping down to the ground.

Kuroko’s hands, previously folded neatly in his lap, are now gripping the fabric of his pants, his knuckles threatening to turn whiter than his already pale skin. He is immediately enthralled by Kagami’s show of athleticism; the speed he has displayed rivals that of a low-level vampire.

“I can do better than that. Keep watching,” Kagami demands as he recovers the ball and recommences dribbling, now setting his sights on the goal on the opposite side of the court. He charges forward again, only this time, he’s somehow even faster than before. As soon as his foot touches the 3-point line, he propels himself off the ground, jumping as though his shoes have sprouted wings. He reaches forward with his right arm, then jams the ball through the hoop with a triumphant roar.

He hangs a moment longer from the rim this time, still savoring the dunk, a manic grin stretching the corners of his lips.

Kuroko feels a tingling up his spine, as though Kagami’s enthusiasm is contagious, or overflowing in excess and seeping into his own vessel.

Kagami drops heavily to the pavement, then collects the ball and jogs back toward the bench where Kuroko is stationed. He stands there dribbling, the same smile still affixed to his visage, hints of perspiration beginning to collect along his hairline.

Kuroko presumes he is anticipating a reaction, but he is unsure yet how to respond, still transfixed in silent awe.

Kagami stops dribbling and hugs the ball to his side. “Heh, if you liked that, let me tell you this is still nothing compared to what I can achieve during games. That’s when I can bring out my _special_ moves.”

Kuroko’s silence is broken as he laughs gently behind his fingers. “Kagami-kun’s hubris is showing.”

Where basketball is concerned, Kagami seems to be harboring an arrogant side. Though, from what Kuroko has seen so far, his pride is not unfounded.

“Heh, yeah, I’m not falling for that, whatever that word means,” Kagami says, apprehensive, scratching his nape awkwardly.

“I mean that Kagami-kun takes great pride in his skills, as he should,” Kuroko clarifies. “His handling of a basketball is similar to the way a warrior wields his sword. His speed is also enviable; I am thoroughly impressed,” he admits, and after a beat, he then includes, “I also can’t deny that I am now curious about these special moves.”

“Hah! Well, if you wanna see those, you’ll just have to come to one of my games!” Kagami implies without the slightest hint of innuendo, yet again failing to notice the double meaning in Kuroko’s words. He flashes a toothy smile—oblivious yet endearing—while raking his fingers through his hair to whisk away the droplets of sweat.

“Perhaps I will,” Kuroko muses, already entertaining the idea.

“Cool. For now, I guess I can show you some street stuff you won’t see in a game.” Kagami abruptly folds himself in half and kicks up into a handstand like it’s second nature. Straightening his legs, he anchors the ball under his right palm. “I’ve been trying to perfect this one ever since my brother bet me that I couldn’t do a handstand dribble,” he explains, speaking into the pavement as he lifts his arm and taps the ball until he has it bouncing. He sways a bit, but soon enough he gets a quick, steady rhythm going.

Gravity causes the hem of Kagami’s black shirt to cascade down his torso, hinting at a set of deliciously sculpted abdominals, every line definitive and precise, invoking the fantasy of a body cut from Grecian marble. Kuroko’s eyes wander and he forgets momentarily what he is supposed to be more impressed with.

After about thirty seconds, he tires and tosses the ball up toward Kuroko, arcing it perfectly so that it falls directly into his lap.

As Kagami rights himself, Kuroko can’t help but pass his hands over the textured sphere in warm admiration.

“That’s about the longest I’ve been able to hold it so far, but I know I can do better. Needless to say, I lost the bet the first time I ever tried it,” Kagami expresses fondly as he stations his hands on his hips.

“Yes, well, it seems you certainly have an excellent grasp of it already. Kagami-kun is amazing,” Kuroko acknowledges quietly.

“Thanks, Kuroko,” Kagami accepts, almost shyly, the bloom on his cheeks clearly visible to Kuroko, even under the dim lighting.

Kuroko’s praise seems to humble him, somehow, dispelling the flames of his adrenaline, defusing the beast within that was running wild moments before.

Kuroko rises from the bench and holds the ball out toward Kagami, who takes it automatically. He strips off his blazer with flare—then backsteps to fold it neatly and place it on his backpack. He suddenly feels very fortunate to being wearing his Converse low-tops as opposed to dress shoes; the one thing he refuses to sacrifice to sophisticated fashion is comfortable footwear.

“I believe I am thoroughly inspired to begin practicing,” he declares, though his voice lacks the enthusiasm of his words.

Kagami juggles the basketball between his palms for a moment in contemplation. “Ah, ok well let’s see what I have to work with. Um. Here.” He places the ball back into Kuroko’s hands. “Why not try dribbling the ball down the court first?” He jogs to one end, putting some distance between them.

Kuroko tests the waters by bouncing the ball where he stands—the mechanics seem simple enough so far.

“Yeah, so you can only dribble with one hand at a time,” Kagami mimes a demonstration, “and once you stop, you can’t just start up again—that’s a violation. Oh, and you can’t run while holding the ball, of course…” he rambles on, listing off what Kuroko could already gather from his own observations.

Kuroko continues in one place until he succeeds in making decent conversation between the ball and the asphalt.

“Looks good! Now try bringing it this way.” Kagami beckons for Kuroko to come toward him.

Kuroko begins confidently, but manages only a few steps before the ball ricochets off his foot and skids across the court, taunting him to go chasing after it.

With a few long strides, Kagami catches up to it first and halts it with his foot.

“Ok, so your rhythm isn’t too bad but your coordination will need some work. Here, let’s just skip ahead and test your aim.” Kagami returns the ball to Kuroko once more.

Kuroko swipes his fingers over the stimulating bumps as he fixes his eyes on the basket and makes his best attempt at lining up a shot. While breathing is not strictly necessary for a vampire, he inhales deeply as Kagami did to center himself. Sizing up the distance between himself and the goal, he takes the shot.

The ball arcs and—it misses the hoop completely by at least a foot.

The ball lands and makes a few short bounces before rolling into the base of the goal with a depressing thunk.

“Welp. You know, for all the profound things you say, you actually kinda suck athletically. More than I imagined—what with you being a vampire and all,” Kagami states bluntly.

“I apologize for not living up to Kagami-kun’s expectations.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I mean. Even the pros were beginners at some point—even Michael Jordan.” Kagami points out, shrugging as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. “Not everyone has the same degree of potential, but anyone can get somewhere with some polish, right? You know, I believe that now, but back in middle school, I would have never wasted my time on the weak—no offense.”

“None taken, I suppose,” Kuroko claims, despite a frown threatening to pull at his lips. Perhaps Kagami is only assessing his raw talent in basketball, but he can’t help but feel he’s judging him overall.

“I guess I’ve learned something since then, mostly thanks to my classmates on my high school team.” Kagami smiles nostalgically, then disperses, “And besides all that, don’t you have, like, vampire powers or anything that could help you out?”

“Vampire powers? Well, I am not as strong, nor as fast as an average vampire, more-so now that I do not drink blood, but I do have them. Still, would that not be cheating, Kagami-kun?”

“Cheating? For you, I would only call it a handicap! Please, just use them!”

“If Kagami-kun insists, then.” Kuroko unbuttons and rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt, then loosens his tie, just for effect.

Kagami collects the ball and stands before Kuroko, dribbling. “Alright, try to steal the ball from me. Just do what you need to do,” he permits with a smirk.

Kuroko locks eyes on his target, already contemplating what would be most helpful in this situation. Vampires are capable of summoning superhuman speed in short bursts, which seems like an obvious choice here, though Kagami has already demonstrated speed worthy of comparison. He could also use his personal specialty—misdirection—that he has always been adept at, even in life.

He gives a nod as makes his decision, then readies his body. He makes eye contact with Kagami and holds his gaze, then carefully redirects his vision away from the ball. Once he’s granted his window, he accelerates forward at a formidable rate, easily tapping the ball out of Kagami’s possession and into his own. He turns his head just in time to see Kagami whirl around, a look of bewilderment on his face, slowly morphing into one of deranged excitement.

“Hah! That’s more like it! Now go, Kuroko, shoot the ball!” Kagami encourages, voice shaken by his astonished laughter.

Kuroko finds himself under the goal once more. He lines up the shot, this time feeling as though he can’t miss, especially while Kagami is cheering for him.

Except, he does miss. Horribly.

He shoots the ball, perhaps with too much force, because while it makes contact with the backboard this time, it fails to ever leave.

Because it’s stuck.

Somehow, it has wedged itself between the hoop and the backboard, stubbornly refusing to fall back down to earth.

“Huh. Well, you know, I haven’t seen _that_ happen in a long time. I’d say that’s a talent in its own right, if you ask me.” Kagami scratches the back of his neck, amused.

Kuroko deflates, the energy and confidence he had built up in the short amount of time escaping him all at once. He slouches in defeat, hands stationed on his knees.

“Still, that move you did back there—that was amazing! You’re amazing, Kuroko!” Kagami praises, catching up to him to slap him proudly on the back, hard.

The force nearly sends Kuroko toppling forward, but he can’t help but smile. After all, the same adjective he used to describe Kagami earlier is being returned to him; his mood recovers considerably.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

“Do you have a name for that move?”

“Ah. Well, no. At least, not while pertaining to basketball. I do not believe I have used my powers for anything recreational before.”

“Heh, well you should definitely come up with one and then let me know, ’cause that was pretty awesome.”

“I will give it some thought, then, if you wish,” Kuroko accepts.

“With some work, you’re going to make a pretty interesting one-on-one partner, Kuroko!”

That being the final compliment to do him in, Kuroko experiences the phantom sensation of his face heating from embarrassment, although there is no way he has enough blood in his system currently to achieve an actual blush.

“But first, I think it’s your shooting that could use the most work. Maybe it’s my fault for not explaining anything about it, so let’s try this.” Kagami takes another amazing leap off the ground to knock the ball out from its nook, then approaches Kuroko with it.

Kuroko is hardly prepared as Kagami loops around him and, from behind, places the orange sphere in his grasp, his hands lingering as he helps Kuroko position his arms appropriately.

Kuroko senses every moment of those large hands gliding down his torso to his waist, grasping gently and encouraging him to bend his knees at the correct angle. The fingers retrace their path, climbing up his body and along his arms until they reunite with the textured surface of the ball. They pass over the backs of his hands to interlock with his own digits, spreading them more evenly over the rounded exterior. Pressure is applied, and Kuroko feels his elbows being drawn back and readied like a slingshot.

A warm puff of breath ghosts over his ear, playing prelude to a voice, deep and husky like the pluck of a bass guitar string, reverberating throughout him, uttering softly,

“We’ll do this one together.”

While Kagami does most of the work, leading Kuroko like a dance partner, they launch the ball in unison toward the basket.

Just as Kuroko witnesses the ball catch on the rim and begin circling around, his delighted anticipation dissipates, the feeling replaced by a sharp burn of pain at the side of his neck.

He grimaces and cowers forward, his hands grasping the pained area.

“Kuroko? Kuroko! What’s wrong?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Kuroko being tagged as the tutor here, it seems Kagami has been doing all the tutoring so far. ^^;
> 
> Honestly, I believe I am just incredibly weak to the idea of private basketball lessons with Kagami Taiga, so this chapter happened.
> 
> Just for fun, I left it to anticipation, but I wonder who was able to guess before this chapter that Riko is one of the two owners? Although, maybe it was obvious from the start. ^^;;
> 
> I’m also curious: does anyone prefer waiting for longer chapters like this (longer for me, anyway), or shorter chapters that come out faster? I’m wondering because I could have broken this up into two parts, but I thought to just stick with the flow and go longer this time.
> 
> Or maybe you have no preference? ;)


	4. We Met At Vampire Speed Dating: When Night Meets The Dawn

“Kuroko? Kuroko! What’s wrong?!”

Seeing him curl in on himself, his shoulders arching in pain, Kagami can only stand behind Kuroko in confusion and worry, his hands hovering, palms opening and closing with uncertainty.

“I think… it feels like… something burned me,” Kuroko murmurs, his voice barely audible even in the empty expanse of the court.

“What?” Kagami wonders in disbelief.

He inches toward Kuroko, hesitantly, his hands still outstretched. Carefully, he sweeps his ponytail to one side of his neck, opposite of the affected area. Curling his fingers around Kuroko’s slight wrist, he gently pries his hand away from the afflicted region, and—sure enough, he reveals a patch of angry red, already with a distinct, glossy sheen. To his amazement, thin trails of steam begin spiraling up from the area, dissipating in the cool night air. He swipes his thumb over the flesh sympathetically, though it causes Kuroko to stiffen under his touch, but he finds that the skin is indeed very hot, like it had been branded by an unseen firing iron. He looks more closely, and notices the mark is in the silhouette of several ovals linked together, very similar to—

_Oh, no_.

Kagami flinches away and grabs the chain around his neck instinctually, squeezing it regretfully.

“Kuroko I’m sorry! I—didn’t realize. I always tuck my necklace in when I’m playing, but it must have fallen out at some point and then—I’m really sorry!” his apology bursts forth, panicked and choppy.

Kuroko rights himself, but remains facing away from Kagami as he asks cooly, “Your necklace is silver, then?”

“I—yeah. Well, the chain is—the ring is only metal I think, since I was a kid when I got it, so I wanted to at least keep it on a nice chain. Ah! But I didn’t realize the thing about vampires and silver was true…” Kagami continues sputtering desperately like a motorboat about to stall out and be adrift at sea.

“Please, calm down. I do not blame you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko reassures as he rubs the mark on his neck absently. “There are many myths about vampires that are indeed false, shared throughout time to protect us, but our aversion to silver is not a falsity, unfortunately.”

“I’m sorry,” Kagami repeats anyway. “Will that… heal?” He steps forward, his hands hovering nervously again as he gestures toward Kuroko’s neck.

“Do not worry. It will heal.” Kuroko finally turns to face Kagami, his expression absent of any resentment, thankfully, though his face remains hard to read. “Trust me, Kagami-kun, it will be as though it never happened. With my current blood supply, though, it may take longer to fade… I would estimate 24 hours,” he adds.

“Is that… bad?” Kagami asks carefully. After all, he finds healing a wound completely in just a single day to still be an impressive feat. “How long would it normally take?”

“A few minutes, perhaps,” Kuroko responds plainly.

Somehow, this answer causes the guilt to sink fully into Kagami’s gut.

Some teacher he is.

He had only been trying to help Kuroko, but instead he had caused him pain and inconvenience.

How could he have been so careless?

There must be something he can do to make up for this, even a little.

Something he can offer. Something…

“Kuroko! Let me share my blood with you!” Kagami practically demands, lurching forward and placing both hands on Kuroko’s shoulders for emphasis, then adds more quietly, “I mean, if you want, then that would help you heal faster… right?”

Kuroko’s gaze snaps up, his eyes rounding and flickering in the lamplight.

Then, his face softens as he declines politely, “I appreciate the sentiment, but Kagami-kun should not offer himself so readily to a vampire.”

“Even if it’s you?”

“Well, yes.” Kuroko answers, though he appears slightly taken aback. “The act is not as simple as Kagami-kun may think. This would be his first time, I assume?”

“O-of course,” Kagami replies shakily, his face heating at the thought that his answer provides a double-meaning.

“The process of drawing blood can already be very painful, but more so when piercing unmarked flesh. The ritual may also prove to be… quite intimate, for the unprepared,” Kuroko reasons.

“I, well, ok,” Kagami says in defeat, not knowing how else to respond, but already immensely regretting ever suggesting the idea. His hands slip from Kuroko’s shoulders as his face continues to rise in temperature.

“Please keep this in mind, so that Kagami-kun is at least mentally prepared the next time he offers, and so that I too may be of sound mind that he is aware of the consequences. If this were an emergency situation, I would not turn down such an offer,” Kuroko concludes with a soft, yet suggestive smile.

Kagami gulps visibly. “I will.” After a pause, he adds, “At the very least, I won’t wear this around you anymore.”

Kagami begins to remove the necklace from around his neck, but he stops when he feels a slight pressure on his chest. He looks down to see a small hand splayed over his heart, close to the chain, but not touching.

“Don’t remove it. Please, leave it on,” Kuroko requests.

“Wha—why?” Kagami asks without thinking.

“Kagami-kun said he’s had this ring since he was a child?” Kuroko asks curiously.

“Oh, uh, yeah. My brother got it for me—a symbol of our brotherhood or whatnot. We each have one.”

“That’s very sweet.” Kuroko smiles. “It is also not a terrible idea to wear some form of protection,” he adds, tracing an outline around the perimeter of the chain with his fingers, keeping a safe margin from touching the corrosive material.

“Are you saying I might run into other vampires?” Kagami dares to ask, almost breathless.

“It is a possibility. Associating with one vampire may inevitably lead to encountering more, with some being less amiable than others.…”

“Right. So—”

“Yo, Kagami!”

*   *   *

As an unfamiliar voice rips through the quiet atmosphere of the court, Kuroko’s additional thought—that the necklace may also provide protection against _himself_ —remains ultimately unspoken.

Rather, Kuroko flinches away from Kagami, who in turn responds as though he’s been caught in an act of sin, putting several feet between them as he snaps his attention toward the source of the voice.

Two figures approach from the periphery of the court. They have a relaxed atmosphere about them, so Kuroko surmises that they are on friendly terms with Kagami.

One is a bespectacled man with dark hair, tall, but nowhere near the towering height of Kagami, while the other is a man with light brown hair, with a height about level with Kuroko, if not just slightly greater.

The taller man is wearing a black denim jacket emblazoned with circular patches stitched with a logo reading, “Hyuuga Cuts.” The jacket he wears over a white workmen’s shirt with complimenting patches peeking through.

The shorter man is wearing a burgundy beanie with two pointed tips alluding to cat ears. He also has a dark blue sports jacket thrown over a graphic tee of a smiling blue feline, appropriately coinciding with the theme of his look.

“Captain! Koga! Uh, hey. I-I wasn’t expecting to see you guys out here this late,” Kagami stammers out.

“Well now, he must already feel guilty if he’s reverting back to calling me by that,” the man addressed as Captain says to his companion. “I honestly wish we could say the same. I actually just closed up shop and decided to swing by this way hoping I wouldn’t still find you here, just so I could ease my wife’s anxiety about you heading home on time. Riko’s been expressing her concerns to me lately,” he adds.

“Yeah Kagami, it seems you’ve got our partners worried over your wellbeing. Even Mitobe told me he’s concerned about you overworking yourself,” the man referred to as Koga pipes up. His expression appears sympathetic, though his mouth is curled up in a seemingly permanent, catlike grin.

“I’m sorry, but please, don’t tell Riko!” Kagami pleads. “I have a legit reason why I’m here—look!” Kagami steps aside, revealing Kuroko looming behind him. He slams his hand on his shoulder, almost sending him teetering as he yanks him forward and out of his shadow to present him to his friends.

“W-woah! You’re here with someone? I swear I didn’t notice them until just now.”

“Me neither. That’s weird.”

“Seriously? He’s been here the whole time,” Kagami states with a knowing grin. “Anyway, this guy is Kuroko. I promised I’d teach him a thing or two about basketball, so he we are,” Kagami speaks for him.

“Hello. Nice to meet you.” Kuroko bows politely as he voices his greeting.

“Hi, I’m Hyuuga,” the bespectacled man confirms with a curt nod.

“Oh wow, he’s super polite. Hi Kuroko, I’m Koganei, or Koga for short,” the cattish man confirms. “Are you from a high school in this area?”

“I am from a local college, actually,” Kuroko corrects.

“Oh really? Then you’ve started your internship already?” Koganei asks.

“I am a fully certified professor, actually,” Kuroko corrects again.

“Wha—seriously?” Koganei exclaims. “Sorry, you just look so young. That’s awesome! Well, Kagami must really see something special in you. He doesn’t teach just anyone. We’ve actually been trying to convince him to adopt a protégé for years.”

“I-I just… I’ve never been a good teacher, ok? I always had a hard time helping the Kouhai on the team, remember?” Kagami interjects, seeking to justify himself.

“I believe Kagami-kun makes a perfectly adequate teacher,” Kuroko directs toward Kagami.

“Ohhh! You hear that Kagami? You’re being praised by the professor! Oh man, look Sensei, you made him blush!” Koganei provokes playfully.

Kuroko looks, but Kagami is already covering his face, embarrassed.

“Look guys, I should have mentioned this sooner, but we just had a bit of an accident,” Kagami massages his forehead with his splayed hands as he forms an excuse. “Nothing serious, but I need to patch Kuroko up and you guys came and interrupted.” One hand leaves his face to gesture toward Kuroko’s neck.

Kuroko covers the burned area instinctually.

“Oh! Sensei’s first sports injury! Why didn’t you tell us, Kagami?” Koganei overstates boisterously. “You get to that, then. We’ll leave you be. Come on Hyuuga,” he beckons.

“I also won’t tell the Misses, since you seem to be doing some form community service here, after all.” Hyuuga relents. “Just don’t let her find out either or we’re both in trouble.” His serious face brightens with a hint of a smile as he turns away to head out of the court.

“Make sure Kagami gets home safe, alright Sensei?” Koganei winks and follows Hyuuga out.

“You don’t have to tell him that!” Kagami practically shouts, his face still hot.

The two distanced figures just laugh and wave over their shoulders.

“Kagami-kun’s friends seem very nice. They care about him a lot,” Kuroko states warmly.

Kagami sucks his teeth in protest. “Yeah, I guess,” he agrees reluctantly, “but they always seem to know how to push my buttons, somehow.”

“That’s because Kagami-kun makes it fun for others to tease him,” Kuroko points out.

“I do not!” Kagami bristles, then quickly deflates. “Look, in any case, let’s just cover that up anyhow since I said I would,” he refers to Kuroko’s injury. “No need for anyone to see it before it heals. Come on, I have some bandages in my bag.”

He leads Kuroko back to the bench, then digs through his bag and pulls out a small first aid kit. He snaps it open with his thumb and removes one of the larger bandages. “Here, let me see,” he requests as he removes the backing.

Kuroko nods and tilts his head, trusting the rest to Kagami.

Holding the readied bandage in one hand, Kagami uses the other to move Kuroko’s ponytail to the opposite side of his neck.

Kuroko is soothed by how Kagami touches his hair so gently, his fingers combing through the strands and gliding over his skin, sending a tingling sensation up his spine.

Kagami aligns and affixes the bandage, then smoothes it out, his thumb lingering to trace slow, apologetic circles around the area. “I’m sorry, again,” he confesses.

“It’s ok. You didn’t know,” Kuroko repeats what he recognizes to be true, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kagami massages the area tenderly just a little longer before dropping his hand. “At least now I know you really are a vampire,” he tries to tease, maybe to lighten the atmosphere.

“Kagami-kun already believed me,” Kuroko counters softly.

His hand reaches automatically to feel the bandage—a sensation so foreign on his skin—before he adjusts the collar of his shirt to cover it and tightens his tie, as though to lock it all in place. As he goes to unfold his blazer from the bench and begins putting his arms through the sleeves, he notices Kagami has been standing there studying him, as though waiting for the right opportunity to say something.

When Kuroko returns his gaze, it seems to be the cue he’s been waiting for.

“Oh! Heh, you know, when I first noticed you at the bar, I had the same first impression: I thought maybe you were a high schooler—like you had just gotten back from your first interview, and decided to celebrate by dropping in for a shake, or something like that,” Kagami admits awkwardly.

“Kagami-kun took some time conjuring up a scenario behind my appearance—I am quite flattered, actually.”

Kuroko smiles and Kagami automatically palms his neck, embarrassed.

“Ah. But if I appear young, that is because I was turned young—just a few years shy of an age at which I could have been taken more seriously,” Kuroko adds, a bit more solemnly.

“I-I’m sorry…” Kagami says uncomfortably before going silent.

“No need to apologize; this all comes with the territory,” Kuroko reassures, not wanting the atmosphere to become gloomy. “It was long ago that I was turned, and now I am used to working with my appearance,” he affirms as he buttons up his blazer, stopping at the third button.

“Well, hey, in any case, here.” Kagami raises his arm and holds his fist out, though he is unable to keep eye contact with Kuroko; his cheeks are tinted a rosy pink, as further indication of his bashfulness.

Kuroko just stands and stares at the fist, blinking vacantly.

“Uh, a fist bump—our time to practice today was cut short, but I still think you did a good job,” Kagami explains after a few seconds of silence.

Kuroko of course knows what a fist bump is—he is a vampire, not a troglodyte—but he is currently stunned by this familiar warmth washing over him at a site that is, for him, a nostalgic offering.

Kuroko manages to raise his fist in kind, but then hesitates to complete the connection. “I am not certain that I deserve this for the amount of work I put in today,” he claims in excuse.

“Look, I still think you made your best effort for what you did manage. And besides that, I want to show that I take you seriously, if you’re worried about something like that,” Kagami rambles sweetly. “It’s also a sign of equality. I know you have some decades on me, but I can make up for that with the two decades worth of knowledge of basketball that I have on _you_.” He grins at that. “I won’t ever look down on you because of your appearance if you don’t ever look down on me because of my age—or my IQ,” he proffers, gesturing toward him with his fist.

“While Kagami-kun insults his own intelligence, he is able to say some pretty profound things when he is not overthinking it.”

“I-I!—”

Before Kagami can begin stumbling over his words anew, Kuroko interrupts by meeting his extended fist with his own, their knuckles knocking with a soft thud.

“Here, then. A fist bump to symbolize our uniting as equals, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko expresses warmly.

It’s Kagami’s turn to stare as he observes their connected fists in awe.

“Yeah,” he marvels after a few moments of silence.

“Is it not also time for me to escort Kagami-kun home safely?” Kuroko asks to break his trance.

“What? Yeah, I mean… you don’t have to listen to what Koga says, you know,” Kagami concludes, his face twisting in disapproval.

“I do know. I only meant to tease Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, smiling sympathetically. “Also, that is not something equals do, correct? So how would it sound if we were to walk in the direction of our residences until one of us must part ways?” he offers.

“That sounds… fine,” Kagami accepts, giving Kuroko’s fist a final tap of approval.

The two gather the remainder of their items and exit the court, walking side-by-side. They part ways with the promise they will see each other the following evening.

  


* * *

  


The next evening at Lon Lon, Kuroko does not appear at his usual time, and Kagami is already kicking himself for not thinking to get Kuroko’s phone number the night before.

Would it have been so weird to ask him?

Do vampires even have phone numbers?

Maybe he doesn’t want to be contacted; did Kagami actually scare him off already?

Was it always Kuroko’s intention to bail after getting one freebie basketball lesson?

Kagami’s thoughts are so quickly turning paranoid; why is he overthinking this? The guy seemed polite and reliable enough, so surely he’ll appear again in time to uphold his end of the bargain by providing tutoring lessons before the history exam.

Right?

“Kagami-kun, I need one salted caramel cappuccino to stay! Please and thank you!” Riko startles Kagami out of his paranoid funk with a customer order.

“Yes Ma’am!” Kagami welcomes the distraction, busying himself with the order, but still passing glances at the stool that Kuroko would normally be occupying at this time.

“Order up! One salted caramel cappuccino!” he calls out.

Riko pops up next to him again, this time to shove a tray toward him, already prepared with a slice of Mitobe’s popular Soufflé Cheesecake and a fruit tart. “Actually, Kagami-kun, you should take a break and bring this to booth five. Your brother Himuro is here and is requesting to see you.”

“My—Tatsuya is here?!” Kagami practically shrieks.

“Yes! Go on, I know you haven’t seen him in a while.” Riko makes sure Kagami has a grip on the tray before adding the cup of cappuccino he just made to the arrangement and waving him off.

Bewildered, Kagami practically stumbles out from behind the bar, yet still manages to keep the tray expertly balanced. Making a final, hopeful pass at the line of stools, only to find them still empty, he moves on to the row of booths hidden behind the divider in the middle of the establishment, and further hidden behind the jungle of greenery and animal trinkets.

Sure enough, there sits his older brother, his hair the same, familiar shade of midnight black, with the same section of fringe covering his left eye. In fact, the only familiarity missing is the silver chain holding the ring that plays companion to Kagami’s own. Rather, in its place is a simple gold chain now holding the metal band, with the added addition of a small bird skull, draped elegantly down the front of his grey, incredibly comfortable looking cowl-neck knit sweater.

The skull seems an odd choice for an addition, but before Kagami has time to dwell on it, he is distracted by one more nuance that feels slightly off: while his brother often appears stern and brooding, there seems to be a refreshing glow about him this time—the cause of which may actually be the large and imposing figure occupying the space to his right.

“Tatsuya! If you were gonna show up in Tokyo, you could have at least told me ahead of time!” Kagami complains, and with much unnecessary flourish, he presents the tray to his brother before sliding himself into the opposite side of the booth.

“What, and ruin the surprise?” Himuro smiles cheekily as he accepts the tray, his signature mole below his visible right eye nearly vanishing as his skin knits together in mirth.

Kagami huffs in response. “I don’t need more surprises. Also, who is this guy? I don’t think I’ve met him before.”

Kagami refers unabashedly to the large man next to his brother, probably much larger than himself, if that’s even possible. His hair is a unique, vibrant purple, the long tresses dusting his collarbone, exposed by a slouchy, black V-neck hoodie. His eyes appear just as vibrantly violet, and perhaps could even be described as stunning, if they weren’t drooping shut from possible fatigue. In fact, the man appears practically anemic, draped lazily over his shorter brother’s shoulder, despite their size difference; it’s comparable to how a puppy may still lounge across his owner when he can’t comprehend how big he’s grown.

“This ‘guy’ is Murasakibara Atsushi. We met at vampire speed dating: When Night Meets The Dawn,” Himuro embellishes dreamily.

“Vampire speed dating,” Kagami mouths in disbelief. “Are you serious?—also that name is incredibly cheesy,” he adds as an aside.

“Would you rather ‘Love At First Bite’?” Himuro offers.

“Yeah, actually. At least then it’s blatantly stupid. Also, so wait, this guy is a vampire?!” Kagami asks belatedly.

“Yes,” Himuro answers with his natural calm. “I told you I met a vampire, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but… I never knew _that_ was how you met the guy, or that you’re dating him now, or whatever,” Kagami mumbles at the end.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more clear.”

“It’s fine, it’s just… so you’re telling me there’re events now for humans who want to meet vampires?”

“Well, of course, but only if you know the right people.” Himuro grins coyly.

“Right.…” Kagami feigns a semblance of understanding.

“Atsushi dear, please not in public—or in front of Taiga,” Himuro asks of his companion.

At this point, the oversized vampire is nuzzling into Himuro’s neck, practically whimpering from the lack of attention.

“Does he… want some of the synthetic stuff?” Kagami asks. “We have it in the back.”

The mention of synthetic blood only earns him a glare from the vampire out of the corner of his eye.

“I can’t stand it anymore Muro-chin. You haven’t eaten enough sweets at all lately, and I want the real thing to be nice and sweet. Please, hurry up and eat what I picked off the menu for you,” Murasakibara whines.

His voice is surprisingly more high-pitched than Kagami expects, his sentences punctuated by a lazy drawl.

Murasakibara picks up the fruit tart, dwarfing it to the size of a finger food between his massive digits, and presses it to Himuro’s lips.

“A-Atsushi! _Mph!_ ” Himuro has to push his hand away to actually prevent him from stuffing the tart into his mouth. “Ok, I will eat it, but please do that more slowly so I won’t choke.” He opens his mouth to appease his lover.

Murasakibara still pouts, but moves the tart to his mouth slowly this time so he can take a bite.

Himuro chews unhurriedly, considering the flavor before his face melts in enjoyment. “I just knew your place would have good sweets, Taiga.”

“Well, don’t give me any credit for that. The person to thank is Mitobe.”

“I will have to,” Himuro agrees, and takes an intermittent sip of the steaming cappuccino. “Mm, I can thank _you_ for the delicious beverages here, though, right Taiga?”

“Yeah… yeah I guess,” Kagami admits, almost reluctantly. He pouts childishly, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

Himuro only giggles at his behavior.

Murasakibara grumbles at the loss of attention again, until Himuro notices and opens his mouth to request more of the tart.

As Murasakibara continues to slowly feed Himuro the rest of the tart, Kagami observes warily as the beast’s half-lidded eyes dart hungrily between his brother’s lips and his neck.

When it comes down to the last bite, Murasakibara presses his thumb further into Himuro’s mouth than is needed, but Himuro accepts it, wrapping his lips around the digit and sucking it deeper, clearing away any trace of stray pudding or crumbs. Murasakibara looks on, biting his lip so hard it turns a more ghostly tint of white. When Himuro releases the finger, he doesn’t let it go completely without a few last playful swipes of his tongue.

Kagami is screaming internally.

“Uh, hello, yeah, hi I’m still here. Remember?” Kagami asks with a desperate lilt to his voice.

The scene is already too loveydovey for Kagami’s tastes, and he doesn’t need it further dissolving into softcore before his very eyes.

“Ah, sorry, Taiga. We got carried away.” Himuro attempts a sincere apology. “When you experience your honeymoon period with your own partner, you’ll understand.”

Carried away is an understatement.

“Right, well, let’s see when that happens,” Taiga mumbles.

“That brings to mind, I am surprised you’re not fazed at all by Atsushi’s presence, let alone my dating a vampire. Here you are treating us like an ordinary, disgusting couple. You haven’t voiced a single curiosity—well, save for your shock that vampire speed dating is a thing. Still, could it be… Taiga, have you already met your own vampire in Tokyo?” Himuro draws an unexpected conclusion.

“What?!” Damn him and his brotherly perceptiveness. Well, just because he’s right, doesn’t mean he has to own up to it just yet. Kagami only just formerly met Kuroko last night, and while they declared themselves equals, their relationship will be only of a student and teacher—as far as he’s concerned, he has nothing yet to confess.

“Let’s say I _did_ know the right people to even get invited to one of these underground events, does it _look_ like I can squeeze vampire speed dating into my schedule?” Kagami asks bitterly.

Right, rather than outright lying, a diversion certainly works best on his brother.

_Good job, Taiga_.

“Well, if you ever find yourself with a sudden availability, worry not about being denied access. There’s a whole world waiting for you out there, Taiga, and let’s just say your brother is the gatekeeper; you need only ask, and I can grant you access at anytime,” Himuro promises with a wink.

“Right… I’ll… keep that in mind,” Kagami considers, but ultimately fails to convey any excitement.

Himuro sighs blissfully. “Your older brother is a fangbanger now, Taiga,” he coos, undeterred by Kagami’s lack of enthusiasm.

“Please tell me you didn’t come up with that just now.”

“No, no. That’s the actual term being passed around.”

Murasakibara nods silently in agreement.

Himuro tucks his lover’s violet strands behind his ears and affectionately cups his cheek as he purrs, “The relationship between man and vampire can be a beautifully symbiotic one, Taiga. You give them true, life-sustaining blood, and they will give you all the pain and pleasure you desire,” he expresses sinfully, drawing his lover’s face closer to his own, punctuating his statement with a sweet, kiss on the lips.

At his brother’s words, Kagami must harness all of his self-control to prevent erotic imagery of Kuroko from entering his mind; he really doesn’t need this right now.

Murasakibara, enchanted by Himuro’s words, smiles and returns to nuzzling deeper into his neck. “I think i can smell your blood getting sweeter, Muro-chin.”

Kagami can’t get over how much of a giant baby he is—so very opposite of the mature Kuroko.

“Well, I believe I have kept Atsushi waiting long enough. I really did promise him a feeding once we arrived in Tokyo,” Himuro admits as he stabs at the untouched cheesecake. “We should go before he becomes permanently latched onto my neck, quite literally—oh, and this is good too, by the way,” he adds as he scoops up and eats a few bites.

“Where are you heading? Are you staying in the city for a bit? And where exactly are you staying the night?” Kagami begins frantically blurting out questions.

“Don’t go worrying yourself Taiga. We have already found our own temporary housing in the area. I really wouldn’t want to impose on you with an unanticipated guest,” Himuro explains. “I’m also aware that Alex will be visiting you very soon and I wouldn’t want things getting too cramped for you at your place. In fact, that’s actually half the reason I’m here. She told me she would be in town and I haven’t gotten to see her lately, either.”

“Well, next time, just give me some advance notice, please. I wouldn’t even mind accommodating an… extra guest.” Kagami nods toward the drowsy Murasakibara.

“I know you wouldn’t. But that’s why I also hate taking advantage of you.” Himuro slides his tray toward Kagami with half of the remaining piece of cheesecake. “Please, help yourself before you have to get back to work.”

“I’m… good, actually.” After tonight’s display, Kagami doesn’t think he’ll be able to help himself to any sweets anytime soon.

They all stand up from the booth, allowing Murasakibara to rise to his full height, revealing him to be more gigantic than Kagami initially thought.

“Does he… play basketball?” The question slips unknowingly from Kagami’s mouth.

“Basketball? I keep getting asked that lately, but my answer is always no,” Murasakibara confirms. “What’s the point of me playing a human sport? And even if I did, though, I’m sure I would crush my opponents easily,” he claims assuredly as he makes a fist.

“Hah! That’s some confident talk coming from someone who has never played! If you ever wanna see just how wrong you are to assume, I’m up for a challenge anytime,” Kagami taunts with a thumb to his chest.

At his challenge, Kagami notices Murasakibara’s eyes alight with a single spark of passion, if only for a moment.

“Now, now, boys. I know you’re serious, Taiga, but look, I wouldn’t advise either of you to play each other. Once Atsushi is in his zone, he doesn’t know his own strength,” Himuro warns.

“Oh? Well I just met a guy who has the potential to level the playing field. Give me some time with him and we could go two-on-two anytime.”

Kagami knows he should probably have Kuroko’s permission before promising anything like this, but he just can’t help himself at the prospect. As long as he doesn’t say his name, it should be fine for now.

“Am I hearing this correctly? Have you adopted a protégé?” Himuro asks.

“Heh, you could say that. But you’ll only get to meet him when he’s ready to play,” Kagami says.

He’ll just have to convince Kuroko later on, right?

“Well, come on, I’ll lead you both out,” Kagami says as he notices Murasakibara becoming fidgety again.

“It was nice to see you tonight, Taiga. Let’s all get together again when Alex arrives,” Himuro suggests as he gives him a brotherly hug.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Kagami agrees, sparing a glance at Himuro’s necklace as they pull apart.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I should have told you that I swapped the chain—and added a small token that Atsushi gifted to me.” Himuro touches the ring and charm duo, smiling sentimentally.

“It’s… fine. You don’t want to risk hurting him, right?” Kagami asks quietly.

“That’s right,” Himuro confirms. “You already realized, then.”

“Don’t worry, Kaga-chin. The original is in a safe place—in Muro-chin’s bedside drawer,” Murasakibara reassures.

“Kaga-chin?” Kagami repeats, confused. “Anyway, yeah, please spare me the knowledge that you’re familiar with the details of my brother’s bedroom,” he begs as he leads the couple to the door.

Himuro laughs gently and locks eyes suggestively with Murasakibara, and that’s about as much as Kagami can handle.

“Alright, alright. Out!”

With that, he waves the odd couple off and returns to work, but not without a final glance toward the row of stools lining the bar, still empty, unfortunately.

  


* * *

  


The rest of the night drags on uneventfully, Kuroko never making an appearance.

It’s only when Kagami bids farewell to Riko and Mitobe and dips out the employees’ exit does he think to look around and ask, just in case,

“Kuroko?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh~ MuraHimu can’t seem to keep their hands off each other~~
> 
> Please get spoiled by some gross, over-the-top PDA from these too, since I don’t know how often they’ll get to make an appearance, and I know there hasn’t been much “action” going on in this fic so far, lol. Forgive me for now, and I promise you will be rewarded in due time~~~♡
> 
> Also…
> 
> Happy New Year lovely readers!
> 
> I feel as though this is my first, fulfilled resolution of the new year, heh.
> 
> I’m so sorry for the extended delay. I recently happened into a new, full-time job, so my time to write is currently spread thin. Still, I have no plans to leave anyone hanging with this; I’m sorry if I had anyone concerned. I write whenever I can, so updates will still come, but at a much slower pace, unfortunately.
> 
> I hope this longer update might make up for the wait! It passed 5k words! (That’s a lot coming from me, lol.)
> 
> So, please think of this as my little New Year’s gift to my lovely Exchange partner and subscribed readers! Thanks for sticking with me!


	5. One Person Totally Fluent In English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello. I didn’t see you there. Are you glaring at me? So I’m back with an update, and not a little embarrassed that this latest chapter took as long to gestate as an actual human baby. But hey, life is just full of obstacles (lucky for me none of my obstacles include actual children), and I’m praying that a massive, 10k-word update might compensate for my long hiatus? Maybe? I hope you like it!
> 
> (Please don’t hate me.) (m;_ _)m

“Kuroko?”

Kuroko is surprised to hear his name leaving Kagami’s mouth, especially just seconds before he is about to announce his presence. Still, he answers, 

“Yes.”

“Ah, there you are. So you really are out here,” Kagami says as he turns in the direction of Kuroko’s voice.

Kuroko is there in the alley. He has been waiting patiently, his back to the brick wall and a book in his hands, a story and the sounds of the city as his company until Kagami’s arrival.

“Kagami-kun knew to look for me,” he says with a closing snap of his book, sounding a bit pleased as he turns to face the approaching Kagami.

“Well, you didn’t seem like the kind of guy to just flake, so I figured you must have a good reason for not coming inside tonight. And then I thought to look out here,” Kagami reasons.

“Ah. Kagami-kun figured me out, then,” Kuroko says, swiftly depositing the book into the backpack placed between his feet.

“It was because of the other vampire, right?” Kagami asks bluntly. “You know him.”

Kuroko freezes, his pupils dilating instantly at his very bold and very correct assumption. He doesn’t know whether to be more impressed by Kagami’s perceptiveness or more curious as to how he realized another vampire was present.

“He’s the vampire my brother knows—is dating, actually,” Kagami clarifies. “He brought him in tonight to introduce me. And just now, I thought maybe you were avoiding him.”

Kuroko thaws, his gaze drooping, a barrage of mixed feelings overwhelming him.

“That… presumption is not untrue,” he answers vaguely before going silent.

“Hey now, it’s ok. I’m not going to force you to talk about anything that makes you feel uncomfortable,” Kagami says worriedly after Kuroko’s slight shift in composure. “I… honestly, I just wanted to know the reason you didn’t come in tonight—that it wasn’t me or something—as selfish as that sounds.” He reveals his lingering insecurity as he palms his neck, also showing discomfort toward the subject.

“No.” Kuroko’s reaction is prompt as his composure rights itself. “Kagami-kun is a good person, and I would not avoid him purposely.”

“A-ah. That’s good to hear. Heh.” Kagami deflates, expressing his relief, albeit awkwardly.

“I regret now that my hesitance to confront my own problems has caused Kagami-kun to doubt himself,” Kuroko says mournfully.

“No, no! It’s fine! Seriously, no worries. Hearing you say that, now I feel bad I went and made it about me,” Kagami says, mussing up his spiky hair in slight frustration. “Sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Mm,” Kuroko replies simply.

He doesn’t know how else to respond. Kagami’s sentiment is sweet, but having long closed the book on thinking the situation could be helped, it might take a miracle to change that stubborn mindset now.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kagami adds, “Look, I probably have no right to say this, but sometimes, facing the past is the best option to take to move forward.”

Kuroko perks up at Kagami’s try at giving advice. Curious, he sets his attention on him, silently requesting to hear more.

Kagami takes the hint, then garnishes it with a rose-tinted blush before proceeding, “Uh, you said it yourself, right? That you think keeping ties with people you love must be pretty nice?” he asks carefully, still appearing very hesitant to want to continue.

Kuroko nods, almost shyly. He wants to urge him on, to give his approval that he can say whatever he wishes to say. It’s been too long since anyone dared to offer him any concern, or spare him any hope that he is not a lost cause, that a closed chapter may still be worth editing. Still, based on intuition, he decides the best way to keep Kagami talking is to not talk at all.

His intuition is rewarded.

Kagami starts up again more confidently, “Well, back in high school, the relationship I had with my brother was pretty strained. We were on competing basketball teams, and we both let our egos get between us—ok maybe it was mostly his ego.” He chuckles lightly. “Still, there came a moment when I actually threw this necklace away.” He squeezes the suspended ring between his palm tightly. “I know it’s stupid now, but back then I was so frustrated, and right after I did it, I had this dream that someone handed it right back to me, calling me an idiot. I couldn’t make out who it was, but I followed their advice when I woke up and dug through my trash like the idiot I was until I found it. Needless to say, I confronted my brother the next day after our big game. If I didn’t do that, we might have both remained too stubborn to work things out.”

Kagami looks upon Kuroko, and their eyes connect with a spark for a moment, as Kuroko had been gazing up at him thoughtfully. 

“I’m sorry, I said too much. I rambled for too long,” Kagami says, flustered, dismissing himself as he severs their eye contact.

“No, no. Kagami-kun said what I have been needing to hear for a long time,” Kuroko reassures, despite a hint of woefulness in his mild voice. “I have taken my extended time on earth for granted. I have been using it to hide away from people, problems, and my past,” he concludes.

“Kuroko…” Kagami trails off, confusion and sympathy painting his expression.

“Kagami-kun just gave me a fresh perspective on something I have long buried away, is all,” Kuroko rephrases. “He surprises me with his unexpected wisdom.”

“H-hey now, I don’t really know how to take that,” Kagami says, stifling embarrassed laughter as he scratches his cheek. “You’re just teasing me again, right?”

“On the contrary, Kagami-kun, I am being sincere,” Kuroko corrects. “Please, just know that I am thankful.”

“Oh. Ok,” Kagami accepts quietly.

“And please, never believe it is out of line to speak openly to me. We declared ourselves equals, correct?”

“Oh, right. Yeah, that’s correct,” Kagami says as though he may have actually forgotten. “Hey, in any case, I told my brother tonight that I’m teaching someone who’s got some potential in basketball,” he quickly mentions, maybe to redirect the spotlight away from himself.

“Hm. Is that so? Who may that person be?” Kuroko plays along.

“Come on, you know who it is.”

“Kagami-kun is too kind when speaking of me.”

“It’s true though—that you’ve got potential,” Kagami confirms, well-meaning. “Oh, and don’t worry, I didn’t say your name or anything,” he adds, “but whenever you’re ready, my brother will make a good sparring partner for us.” He makes a pained face as he completes his next thought, “Along with his… lover… whenever you’re ready to see him again, that is, he might even play too,” he manages, throttling his words as he steers them into proper formation.

“I see.…” Kuroko says, partly amused, but also recoiling internally at the idea of actually facing someone from his coven again. “Well, yes, I am going to need some time before I am ready, but this may be a good place to start. While we did not always see eye to eye, I believe Murasakibara-kun may be easiest to confront among them.”

“Them?” Kagami asks without thinking.

Kuroko’s eyes become downcast again; he is already regretting sticking the shovel in the grave of the past he thought buried.

“Oh wait, right…” Kagami realizes belatedly. “Uh. Oh! Yeah, and now that I picture it, I actually have trouble believing how you and the Murasakibara guy ever saw eye to eye, if you know what I mean.” Kagami refers to their extreme height difference by raising and lowering his palm dramatically, an exaggerated smirk on his face as he makes humor of the situation. 

Kuroko huffs a soft laugh, reluctantly amused by Kagami’s charming attempt to distract from the uncomfortable subject. “Misdirection is not Kagami-kun’s friend, as it is mine,” he remarks slyly, a barely-there smile cropping up on his face.

Kagami huffs back at him. “Well, I can’t argue with the expert on that,” he says with a grin, hoisting his bag up as he repositions it on his shoulder.

He then closes some distance between them, dusting his knuckles on Kuroko’s shoulder before surprising him by bending down to yank his backpack up from between his legs.

“Come on,” Kagami beckons, throwing the backpack over his other shoulder as he begins walking. “I’m getting kinda antsy just hanging around outside my job.”

Kuroko follows behind without a single word of complaint.

After a minute or so, he asks, “Kagami-kun really believes that I exude potential, then? In basketball, that is.”

“Huh? Yeah, I do. I mean, your powers definitely wouldn’t fly in an official game, but in street ball, where basically anything goes, I think you might have what it takes to really kill it out there,” Kagami says boisterously. “With your Misdirection and that phantom move you have—I don’t think you gave it a name yet—it’s unorthodox but that’s what will catch people off guard.”

“Mm,” Kuroko hums, pleased. His faint smile returns, stretching the corners of his lips as he keeps pace with Kagami.

“Hey, what do you keep in here by the way? Ancient hardcover tomes?” Kagami asks, referring to Kuroko’s backpack. “This thing is actually a fuckton heavier than I thought it would be.”

“My bag contains merely the bare essentials of what I require for a night of teaching, followed by my time of leisure,” Kuroko explains solemnly. “Therefore, Kagami-kun’s prediction of its contents is not far from fact,” he finishes after a pause.

“Hah! You know you can be pretty funny when you wanna be, Kuroko,” Kagami says.

“I do not know what Kagami-kun speaks of. I never tell jokes,” Kuroko says firmly, despite the smile persisting to tug at his features. “I also do not recall asking him to carry my belongings.”

“Hey, I’m not actually complaining or anything. Sure I can admit it’s heavy, but heavy ain’t nothing I can’t handle,” Kagami says smugly, readjusting the load he carries on each shoulder. “I’ve got it, ok?”

Kuroko hums knowingly, accepting his defeat.

After several more minutes of walking, the odd duo begin to pass by Kagami’s favorite court.

Kagami pauses for a moment at the entrance of the enclosed expanse, as if contemplating something. He then brushes it off mentally before continuing along the sidewalk without entering. 

“Is Kagami-kun not up for playing tonight?” Kuroko asks, concerned.

“Huh? Uh, nah, I’m not really feeling it right now. I just wanna get back to my place,” Kagami says, sounding none too convincing.

Kuroko blinks several times in rapid succession. “Am I hearing correctly from the person who, and forgive me if I am paraphrasing, said, ‘I am down to play basketball anywhere, anytime’?” he quotes almost perfectly.

“Yeah, I know I said that didn’t I,” Kagami says sheepishly, stuttering a laugh and rubbing his nape. “Believe it or not, tonight I’m just more concerned about the people in my life I’ll be disappointing if I don’t start showing actual improvement in my grades. I kinda already decided I’d go home and finish this essay I’ve been procrastinating.”

“This is just my guess, but I believe these people already know how hard Kagami-kun has been working, and so they would be hard to disappoint. Still, I do understand,” Kuroko says. “Also, is this essay something I may be of help with? I am Kagami-kun’s tutor, after all.”

“Uh, yeah, possibly. Are you good at all with English by any chance?”

“While I am not well-practiced at conversing in English, believe it or not, I am greatly more adept at writing in English.”

“That’s great!” Kagami reacts immediately.

Kuroko tilts his head owlishly, perplexed by such a positive response to what he views as one of his own shortcomings.

“Yeah, I can believe that, ‘cause I can speak English well but I suck pretty hard at writing it,” Kagami explains without grace. “Hey, I think between the two of us, we make up one person totally fluent in English!” he sums up with a hearty laugh. 

Kuroko stifles his own laugh, though gentle, behind his hand, amused by Kagami’s creative conclusion. “So it may be. Then, as long as I may be of help.”

“You can definitely help. No wait, we can help each other,” Kagami says after a second thought, an infectious smile lifting his features pleasantly. “Ok, well let’s head to my place; I’ve got my own apartment not too far from here. Also, I think it’s about time you know where I live if we’re going to start holding our tutoring sessions on the regular.”

Kagami beckons and Kuroko follows him on the short walk to his apartment.

  


* * *

  


“So this is where Kagami-kun lives? This is a very nice residence for a college student to occupy,” Kuroko admires the minimalist design of the modern Tokyo apartment building as they ride up the elevator to Kagami’s floor. “Ah, I am sorry, that sounded rude of me,” he decides after a beat. “I only noticed this is quite the departure from the type of lodging most of my students inhabit.”

Kagami appreciates Kuroko’s thoughtfulness, but he’s far from insulted. He is already too familiar with this kind of reaction, and has heard much more insensitive comments over the years.

“Yeah, it’s fine I get that a lot,” Kagami admits, brushing it off. “I got it more when I was in high school actually, since I’ve been in the same place since then. Just wait until you see the actual apartment—that’s when people usually wait to get mad at me,” he explains with a chuckle as he fishes for his keyring in his pocket.

Once they make it to the correct floor, the second from the very top, Kagami leads them off the elevator until they stand before one of several red doors lining the hallway.

He unlocks the door and, with courtesy, holds it open momentarily before stepping into the _genkan_. He motions to begin taking off his sneakers when he notices the absence of a certain vampire who should have queued in right behind him.

“Kuroko?” he calls curiously.

He opens his front door again, his large build eclipsing the entryway to his apartment as he looks out. 

His eyes flit about in search of his missing tutor, leaving no point of his periphery unmapped. He is only too aware of Kuroko’s ability to hide in plain sight, yet it still takes him several extended seconds to land a hit on a target directly in front of him.

He tips his chin downward, his eyes alighting on Kuroko, who appears to have made no actual attempt to leave. Rather, he remains on the other side of the door, unflinching and staring up at him with the usual poker expression.

“Kagami-kun slammed his door in my face,” Kuroko says plainly.

“I—what?! I-I did not!” Kagami defends himself loudly, his frustrated bellow echoing throughout his floor’s hallway. He quickly corrects his volume, afraid the neighbors might check on him as they have on other occasions, and opts to proceed in a harsh whisper, “I definitely did not! I held it open for you. You’re the one who didn’t catch it!”

He’s floored when Kuroko’s cool expression thaws to reveal one of modest amusement, and his hand moves to cover his mouth politely.

“I know. I was only teasing Kagami-kun, which is still too easy,” Kuroko says, wiping an invisible tear from the corner of his eye for added embellishment.

“Fuckin’—ugh,” Kagami stifles out in crude surrender, lifting a hand to smooth the baby hairs that bristled at the back of his neck in the wake of his frustration.

“I apologize. It was my mistake for not reminding Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says vaguely.

“About what?” Kagami asks, intrigued but still growing more impatient by the second that they haven’t made it past his front door.

“I failed to remind Kagami-kun that vampires require permission to enter a private residence.”

“Wha—for real? I feel like I’ve asked this before, but… that’s really a thing?”

“Yes. It is really a thing,” Kuroko claims simply, though his default monotone does little to help him sound convincing.

“So you physically cannot step through my doorway right now?” Kagami takes two steps back but still holds his door wide open, hoping Kuroko might humor him with a demonstration.

Kuroko lifts one hand and places it on the supposed barrier dividing Kagami’s apartment from the hallway. 

This demonstration seems less than remarkable at first, but then, ever so subtly, the skin of Kuroko’s palm begins to flatten, taking the appearance of flesh pressed to glass, though absent is the reflective surface and any refraction of light.

Kagami’s eyes widen, his hand instinctually moving toward Kuroko’s out of curiosity. 

Kuroko’s hand remains still, as though he will allow the interaction, but Kagami’s brain catches up with his movements and he aborts the action, waving it off.

“Ok, ok, I believe you—hell, I was gonna just believe you anyway,” Kagami says. “So what is it that I need to do exactly? Just say come in already?”

Just like that, Kuroko’s hand phases through the barrier—though again, this is incredibly unremarkable, as there was nothing tangible there to begin with—and he steps through the doorway. He bows politely to Kagami as he announces, “Pardon the intrusion. Also, that was perfectly adequate,” he adds as he proceeds to remove his shoes and place them neatly in the _genkan_.

Dumbfounded, Kagami releases the door, letting it swing shut heavily before he locks it out of habit. His eyes trail after Kuroko as he wonders how a guy of such impeccable politeness can also manage to come off so astoundingly cheeky at the same time.

This. _Guy_.

Once Kuroko removes his blazer and hangs it on one of the coat hooks, he blinks up at Kagami again, signaling silently that he is now comfortable and ready to proceed.

“Ok, I’m gonna show you around,” Kagami relents, “but you know, you could have just told me to say that instead of wasting time with the mysterious fanfare.”

Blink.

Blink, blink.

Kagami sees only his defeat reflected in those stunning, crystal-blue eyes.

“Alrighty…” he trails off, leaving that issue behind. “Well, let me start by giving a quick overview,” he decides as he toes off his sneakers hurriedly and steps out of the _genkan_ , walking past Kuroko and proceeding down his entry hallway. “Over on this side is a guest room, shower room, toilet,” he says as he points to the left row of doors, “and on this side is my room, other guest room, and closet.”

He hears the soft padding of footsteps harmonizing with his heavier ones and he knows Kuroko is following close behind him.

*   *   *

Kagami’s room is open just a crack. Unwavering curiosity tempts Kuroko to sneak a peek in passing, but he fails to catch a decent glimpse of anything besides a few basketball posters adorning the walls as he keeps up with Kagami’s long strides. 

At the end of the hallway, they emerge into a dramatically more open space containing an immaculately clean living area and kitchen.

“So here is the living room—this is the point where people normally complain,” Kagami says with a welcoming flourish of his hand, inviting both praise and criticism. 

Kuroko scans his eyes over the sparkling wood floors and sleek, western-style accents. At the back of the room is an island kitchen bookending the apartment, and to the right, a massive sliding glass door leading to a balcony overlooking scenic Tokyo. Front and center is a fairly minimalist entertainment setup of a black leather couch and a stylish, two-tiered wood and glass coffee table situated in front of a large plasma screen television and a few current gaming consoles. Off to one corner are a stereo system and modest-sized CD collection housed in a stout, wooden bookcase.

While the room is impressive, he is slightly worried by the lack of personal touches added, and the sheer amount of leftover space.

He avoided trying to assume anything about Kagami’s lifestyle, including his cleaning habits, yet he’s still surprised to find the only sign of clutter—the only sign that a person actually _lives_ here—is some exercise equipment on the floor and a few sports magazines spread across the coffee table.

The rest of the magazine collection has multiple homes in the wooden bookcase and a metal shelving unit. The bookcase showcases a selection of special issues in its free alcoves, and the remaining issues have been stacked next to some textbooks on the metal unit positioned behind the couch. 

Also occupying the metal unit, worthy of top-shelf treatment, is a small shrine of framed photos arranged near a mini cactus.

The photo appearing in his line of vision is one depicting a much younger Kagami next to another young boy with raven-black hair—Kagami’s brother, possibly—posing happily with a blonde woman he recognizes as Alex.

He smiles. Then, the magazines aren’t the only sign of occupancy, after all.

He also notices there are several free weights scattered around a basketball on the floor near the couch. He wonders if the weights may have been used recently, and this conjures up the image of Kagami working out in front of his television, shirt absent and swollen biceps flexing as droplets of sweat roll down his tanned skin.

While the thoughts are unintentional, he soon finds himself becoming flustered. He seeks a quick distraction by commenting, “This does seem like a very luxurious space to occupy by oneself, but if I were one of Kagami-kun’s friends, I would be more envious of how he keeps his apartment so clean, even as a busy student.”

“Well first off, I thought we were already friends,” Kagami says with a light chop to Kuroko’s skull.

Kuroko grunts and massages his head, feigning injury, but he doesn’t interrupt.

“Second, thanks, but as much as I want to owe it all to good habits, I can’t take all the credit,” Kagami admits. “I do my best, but my dad sends a cleaning lady once a month in case I start slacking. I told him it’s a waste. Secretly I kinda wish he’d just add that money to my allowance instead, but he keeps insisting, saying stuff like physical clutter equals mental clutter that will distract from my studies, and a spotless house means a spotless mind and whatnot,” he rambles. “I dunno, I guess that all makes sense coming from a businessman, but I’m so busy I don’t even have time to accumulate much.

“In the end, I still find it weird having someone else clean up my mess, so I do a pretty good job on my own and all the lady has left to do are the basics—ah, sorry I said way too much just thinkin’ about that stuff,” he realizes. 

“Please, there is no need to hold back; I have reserved this evening to listen to Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, his expression warm with amusement.

“Yeah?” Kagami asks with a confused lilt, his cheeks aglow. “Oh, yeah. You did come to tutor me tonight, so that makes sense,” he realizes, his cheeks burning brighter.

As much as Kuroko enjoys indulging in Kagami’s embarrassment, he’s still curious enough to interfere with the moment by asking, “So Kagami-kun’s father is always away on business?”

“Well, yeah, but not anywhere near here. Actually, the reason this place is so big is that my dad rented it thinking we were gonna live here together, but then he changed his mind,” Kagami explains.

“Well, if it makes Kagami-kun feel any better, I can assure him that my abode is fairly larger than this,” Kuroko says, his intentions playful but his voice failing to match. 

He also considers the loneliness that comes with occupying a large space by oneself, but he keeps that thought to himself.

“Hah!” Kagami laughs. “Somehow I am totally not surprised by that,” he says animatedly, elbowing Kuroko in fun, but still hard enough to send him teetering off balance. “Well, I hate to waste our whole session on a house tour, but I still haven’t shown you my pride and joy,” he says as he makes his way to the island kitchen with a grand flourish, dumping his and Kuroko’s weighty bags on the couch in the process.

Kuroko follows but stays on the other side of the kitchen counter lined with high stools, unconsciously mimicking their usual employee-patron arrangement.

“Oh, you can also make yourself comfortable anywhere here,” Kagami realizes as an afterthought, gesturing to the couch-and-coffee-table setup.

“Kagami-kun is skilled at cooking, I presume?” Kuroko asks as he kneels in _seiza_ posture before one end of the coffee table; he finds it best not to get too comfortable if they are to conduct work efficiently.

“Hell yeah,” Kagami answers proudly while drumming the countertop with his palms. “I had to learn to cook for myself pretty fast so I didn’t blow my whole monthly allowance on takeout. I dunno if it’s obvious, but I kind of need to eat a lot,” he says with a chuckle.

“If Kagami-kun is so adept at cooking, then my only disappointment is never getting to try his homemade food,” Kuroko says honestly.

“Oh. Well, it might be limited, but I’m sure there’s still some things I can whip up for you in here,” Kagami reassures, surprised and flustered. “And that reminds me, I brought some stuff home from work.” He hurries over to rummage through his bag, from it producing a smaller, insulated bag, and from that removing several bottles of synthetic blood. “I thought I’d keep some here for emergencies, now that I can expect a vampire as company—possibly two if my brother stops by with a guest. Uh, you prefer these to stay chilled?” he asks hurriedly.

Kuroko gives a nod. “That is very thoughtful of Kagami-kun.”

“That’s not the last thing,” Kagami promises as he reveals two more jars, small, in the shape of milk bottles, both secured with a cork and designed with the Lon Lon cow printed in frosted white ink. “Riko gave me these—prototypes for the souvenir bottles she plans to sell. I just sorta volunteered to test them out with some shake before I left, you know, in case I saw you tonight. Here, they should still be cold,” he says as he uncorks one bottle and slides both toward Kuroko before magicking a straw from somewhere and placing it in the open one.

“Kagami-kun is as much a wizard of a host at home as he is in his workplace; I feel spoiled,” Kuroko says, blushing inwardly.

“Well, you deserve it for wanting to help me out tonight,” Kagami counters, blushing outwardly. “Hey, is two too much? You want me to put one away for you for now?” he asks, reaching for the unopened bottle.

Kuroko slides both jars closer toward himself defensively. “I will have both.”

“Hah. Ok then, enjoy. I’ll get my laptop.” 

After stowing the synthetic blood away in the fridge, Kagami goes to his room for a moment and returns with said device. He slips it onto the coffee table and takes a seat on the floor next to Kuroko, his legs crossed and his back supported by the couch. He clicks around for a minute and brings up his paper in a word processor.

“Ok, so here is what I have so far,” Kagami says, turning the laptop slightly so Kuroko can see.

Kuroko finishes the last sip of his first shake and pushes the two bottles out of the way of the expensive laptop. He only has to glance at the screen to declare, “Kagami-kun, this is only one sentence so far.”

“What? I’m pretty sure I wrote two,” Kagami says, peering over.

“The first one is the essay prompt. That one does not count.”

“A-ah.”

“The prompt reads, ‘In 1000 English words or more, using complete sentences, please describe your family and how you lived growing up,’ and Kagami-kun has written, ‘My family is not a typical one,’ ” Kuroko pronounces carefully in English.

“Uh. Yeah. I mean I know what I want to say, but as soon as my fingers touch the keyboard, it’s like my thoughts scatter and I can’t collect them, so I get stuck,” Kagami explains. “That, and I know my spelling totally sucks—even autocorrect struggles to help me out. I think I’m dyslexic or something,” he concludes with a remorseful tone.

“I see. Well, if we may put aside the diagnosis for now, the struggle Kagami-kun describes is not unusual, so I believe I have a suggestion,” Kuroko reassures. “Clearing the mind may help here, which may be easier with an assist, so please consider this idea: what if Kagami-kun tells me what he wishes to say and I scribe for him?”

“Wow. Um, yeah that actually sounds like it would help a lot. But is that really ok?”

“Certainly. I see no problem, as Kagami-kun is still the author. It is also getting very late, and I believe it would be best at this point to combine our strengths to complete this quickly.”

“Alrighty. So how should we go about this?”

“Like so.”

*   *   *

Kuroko rearranges himself at the coffee table so he is now sandwiched directly between Kagami and the laptop.

“We can both see the screen this way,” Kuroko explains simply.

“Y-yeah,” Kagami agrees, swallowing thickly.

Technically speaking, this new arrangement is more efficient, but it’s also a tight fit. Being this close, so close that his knees barely connect with the slender back placed in front of him, so close that he can count the strands in that perfectly cinched mane of blue hair, Kagami thinks this may be too close.

But of course he won’t say that.

“Uh. The keyboard is already set to English, so it’s ready to go,” is what he actually says.

“Then, whenever Kagami-kun is ready,” Kuroko says as he positions his hands over the keyboard, “but not too fast, please. I would also recommend that Kagami-kun closes his eyes as he formulates his sentences; the mind encounters fewer distractions this way.”

“Ok,” Kagami agrees and does as Kuroko suggests, and suddenly, the words come easier. “I was raised an only child. I was born here in Tokyo, and I lived here with my mother and father until…” he begins in English but all too quickly falters. “Hey, are you sure you’re ok with, uh, scribing? You’re going to learn a few new things about me,” he says warily.

“Well, yes, I am sure,” Kuroko says looking over his shoulder, his gaze filtering through translucent blue lashes. “Kagami-kun must be thinking this is an inconvenience rather than a privilege to learn more about him.”

“Uh,” Kagami manages, stunned speechless by the unprovoked compliment. “Maybe I was thinking that, but not anymore, I guess,” he recovers clumsily. “Yeah, so… ah, well my dad is a businessman,” he begins again in English. “I didn’t mention that before. And my mom was a lawyer—my dad said they met through a connection at his company—but she quit when she had me. We all lived together in Tokyo… until my mom left. That’s when my dad transferred jobs and moved the two of us to America.”

Kagami pauses again at this point, thinking now would be the time, if any, that Kuroko would say something, but his tutor remains silent and unmoved, pale fingers hovering above the keyboard, ready to continue typing the story. He realizes then, Kuroko is going to see his task through to the end without interruption, as a true professional would.

“So my dad moved the two of us to America, to Los Angeles, and I started school shortly after,” Kagami powers on, joined by a chorus of computer keys tapping as Kuroko follows along. “I can’t say I fit in, but I can’t say I was rejected either. I just stood out, ’cause I guess even as a kid I looked intimidating and—I dunno, I just looked different,” he breaks off. “There was also the culture shock, sure, but like kids do I adapted pretty quickly.

“I hated the decision my dad made at the time, but looking back, I think his uprooting our lives like that actually made things feel normal faster. He wanted to give us a chance to start over, and he did, though I think he needed it more than me.

“And more importantly, I connected with my brother Tatsuya in America, though he wasn’t my brother when we first met. He was another transfer from Japan, living the same fish-out-of-water scenario that I was. There’s just something about meeting another foreigner from the same homeland that feels like meeting your soulmate. In our case, we declared ourselves brothers. He introduced me to basketball and we bonded more over that,” he speaks fondly, feeling the outline of his ring against his chest through the thin layer of shirt fabric.

He pauses here for Kuroko’s sake, waiting for the continuous sound of keys tapping to cease before moving forward. The keys go silent and Kuroko also gives him the nod to proceed.

“So together we met Alex, the missing keystone of our adoptive American family,” Kagami resumes. “She had recently gone through early retirement from the WNBA and was more than willing to take on some eager protégés. You could say we all kinda saved each other from going astray.” He smiles. “The three of us training together—those were some of the best years of my life, so far.

“Tatsuya and I did become pretty competitive over the years, but that happens when you develop similar goals,” he says wistfully. “I moved back to Japan first, and while we didn’t part on the best terms, everything worked out in the end. He’s still my brother. And Alex is still Alex. She’s like a mom to us, though once and a while, I feel like the parent taking care of her.” He chuckles weakly. “But you don’t have to add that last part. How many words are we at, by the way?”

“Unfortunately, we have yet to reach 1000,” Kuroko reports.

“Ah, well, I feel like I’ve said all I want to about my parents,” Kagami confesses.

“Kagami-kun sounded happier talking about his brother and Alex-san. Are there any specific stories involving them?”

“Heh. Yeah, I know one.…”

Kagami recounts a childhood quest for a treasure hoard of basketballs in a haunted, abandoned gym. One story later, Kuroko announces they have far exceeded the 1000-word mark.

“Wow, really?” Kagami asks in disbelief, leaning in slightly over Kuroko’s shoulder to get a look at the count displayed at the bottom of the word processor.

“Would Kagami-kun care to look his piece over as the true author?” 

Kuroko says this but doesn’t exactly make any room for Kagami at the computer. 

Kagami mindfully takes his necklace off and slips it into his back pocket before leaning in closer over Kuroko, his chin barely resting on his shoulder. While he can read the words on the screen like this, he has to wrap an arm around his side to scroll through the paper.

Nope, nothing embarrassing about this position at all.

“I structured the sentences in a clear-cut and concise way, as to lessen the chance for grammatical error,” Kuroko notes. “The spellcheck is also complete, though it does not account for homonyms; those are a weak point of mine, so with luck, I did not confuse any.”

“Well, I can’t say anything about spelling that you or the computer wouldn’t know better than me, but the flow is looking good,” Kagami says as he reads over the work. “Really great, actually. Thanks, Kuroko. I really appreciate the trouble you took.” 

“No trouble, really. Kagami-kun is the author, after all, and I merely transcribed everything he verbalized.”

“Well, I think we can both agree that together, we make a good team,” Kagami says, honest despite their close proximity.

“Yes. We have proven to collaborate most efficiently,” Kuroko returns in that deadpan manner of his. “I could agree that together, we are ‘one person totally fluent in English,’ ” he adds more playfully.

“O-ok. Well, I’ll just send this to my teacher now. Hope they won’t count it as late just because it’s past midnight.” Kagami makes quick work of attaching the document to an email and sending it off. The deed done, he closes the laptop and detaches himself from Kuroko’s starch white shirt as he pulls away, returning his weight to his backside.

All goes silent, and as it stays that way for an uncomfortable length of time, Kagami wonders if Kuroko has chosen not to comment on anything. He decides to break the silence with some ambient noise, namely, him rustling around as he lifts himself up onto the couch for a better seat. His eyes land on Kuroko who remains on the floor, and he’s startled to find him staring right back, studying him wordlessly.

“Y-yeah?” Kagami asks, thinking he might need permission to say something.

“Kagami-kun lived in America,” Kuroko states in quiet wonder.

“Oh.” That isn’t the first thing Kagami thought Kuroko would focus on, but still something he was prepared to talk about, nonetheless. “Ah, yeah I did. I knew you’d be curious.”

“I did not wish to pry earlier, but I assumed there may be a reason why Kagami-kun’s English sounds so lovely and effortless,” Kuroko says.

“Oh. Thanks,” Kagami manages, fighting a powerful blush from forming. He’s beginning to wonder if this guy wields compliments as a weapon against him, just to fire him up. “If you’re curious about anything, you don’t have to be afraid to ask me, you know. Yeah, I can get worked up easily, but it’s a little harder to insult me, especially when I know it’s not intended.”

“Then, what is America like, if Kagami-kun does not mind?”

“Well, I’ve only ever known Los Angeles.…”

“Please, tell me about Los Angeles, then,” Kuroko asks, uncorking his second bottle of milkshake and transferring the straw over as he prepares to listen to Kagami’s story.

“Well, it’s a city. A pretty amazing one, but still a city,” Kagami starts. “Ok, maybe it’s unfair that to say it’s just a city, ’cause where all cities share similarities, there are special differences that set each one apart. For one, everyone has a car in LA, unlike here. The basketball scene there is also pretty awesome, but you could probably guess that. 

“Yeah, the commercials paint the whole state of California as this always sunny place with happy people seizing the most of every day, who are forever tan, always going to the beach, practically living there. But you know, even _I_ practically fit that mold just before I moved back here. 

“I had taken up surfing. I started going every day during summer break, and breaks are a lot longer there than they are for the kids here,” he says with relish. “Now I think those commercials aren’t so untrue just to get you to visit. All that sunshine really does something to your mood, and I mean,” he pauses and stifles a laugh, “any sense of happiness is welcome, even if it is sun-induced, right?”

He looks to Kuroko but finds his expression humorless. While this is normal, he also remembers Kuroko is not someone to discuss anything “sun-induced” with.

Oops.

“So, yeah,” Kagami quickly transitions. “Sure I love Tokyo, but despite everything, I grew to love LA too. Still, just like any city, LA has that ability to make you feel completely alone even when surrounded by a sea of people,” he finishes, a tinge of melancholy on his tongue as he lingers on the last thought.

“I suppose I know that feeling too well,” Kuroko offers empathically. “Los Angeles still sounds worth visiting, although I would not tan,” he deadpans, now a sparkle of amusement in his ice-blue crystalline eyes. “Anywhere may be nice to visit, actually; I have never been outside of Japan.”

“Seriously?” Kagami asks, unable to hide his surprise.

“Yes. Japan has been the only home I have known. Perhaps fear once dictated that reality, but now that I have lived long enough to see my home change completely, long enough to be tempted by curiosity to travel elsewhere, there are many new factors that make it difficult for someone like myself to leave this country. The day I leave, is the day I will have exhausted my excuses,” Kuroko admits somberly.

“I see…” Kagami says, nearly speechless. “You really have no, uh, vampire abilities that would help you out in that situation?” he asks simply.

“Well, it is rumored that some vampires are able to fly, but…”

“But?”

“But, I am not one of them, of course.”

“Then why mention that?” Kagami asks confused, a restless laugh slipping from his throat.

“I thought Kagami-kun wished to know more about vampires and transportation,” Kuroko says innocently. “He has learned already that we can move very fast, but this requires substantial energy. More commonly, many of us get around by glamouring humans,” Kuroko proposes next.

“And that is?…”

“That is, our ability of heightened persuasion, often likened to hypnosis. I deem it somewhat of a survival mechanism,” Kuroko states matter-of-factly. “Otherwise, it would prove difficult for so many vampires to gain entrance to a private residence of an unwilling stranger. Would it not?”

Kagami swallows. “And you’re no good at that either?”

“I humbly request that some aspects of myself be left a mystery.”

“Kuroko.”

“It seems to be very late for Kagami-kun. I should be taking my leave.”

“Kuroko. Come on, I’m right? I thought we could ask each other anything.”

“Yes, though it was never discussed how timely the answers must be, so I choose to give mine another night,” Kuroko says with an impish tilt to his mouth, though hardly discernible. “If I am adept, however, I would never use the ability on Kagami-kun, anyhow.”

“Ugh,” Kagami sighs in defeat, thinking this is definitely how Kuroko plays coy. “Well, maybe it’s late, but since I didn’t play ball tonight, I’m not even tired. I’m also fuckin’ starving,” he bemoans, and as his stomach makes its first loud complaint, fragments of an idea begin to roll around in his head. 

He hasn’t had company over in a while, and despite Kuroko being a cheeky bastard, he can’t ignore how pleasant the night has been. 

He thinks he might want it to go on a little longer.

“Hey, if I order pizza, would you like to stay and have another shake?” The question is spilling from his mouth as the idea barely shapes itself. “I know I bragged about how I can cook, but this place delivers faster than I can make anything right now, and I’ve gotten some decent milkshakes from them before.”

Kuroko’s eyes go round with interest as he reaches the bottom of his second bottle, drawing up the final drop of shake with his lips puckered around the straw.

Kagami thinks this is definitely him giving an answer, but just to be sure, he asks, “I can take that as a yes, then?”

Kuroko gives a small nod as he detaches his lips from the straw and sets the emptied bottle on the coffee table. “As long as this does not have a negative impact on Kagami-kun’s education later today, then I would not mind indulging,” he accepts easily. 

“Great. And yeah, trust me, if I try to sleep now I’ll be lying there wide awake,” Kagami says. “This option probably isn’t healthy either, but I’d rather go to bed full and have pizza nightmares than go to bed hungry and not sleep at all.”

He goes to the kitchen and digs through a drawer containing his stash of takeout menus. He finds his usual pizza place with the most poorly designed menu of the bunch and dials them up.

After ordering the meatiest pie they offer, plus a can of soda and one vanilla milkshake, he returns to the couch to find Kuroko already occupying one of the cushions, though he never noticed him move there.

“Oh, good you finally made yourself comfortable,” Kagami says, moving their bags to the floor so he can take a seat as well.

“By what other means does Kagami-kun tire himself out usually?” Kuroko asks forthright and straight-faced, inspecting him with those big, impressive eyes. 

“Uh,” Kagami utters tactlessly, somehow feeling very small pinned under that intense gaze. He swallows roughly as he considers several answers, none worth admitting.

“Aside from playing basketball and consuming pizza, that is,” Kuroko clarifies helpfully. “Watching a movie, perhaps?”

“Oh,” Kagami realizes, simultaneously relieved and still mortified by where his mind went. “Yeah, actually. I just browse Netflix these days. Well, I take so long just going through the catalog that I usually pass out before ever deciding on something, but hey I get the desired results.” 

Meanwhile, as he tries redeeming himself, he wonders how a man of his size could be so affected by the searching blue orbs of the smaller statured Kuroko. He decides that whether or not Kuroko is any good at vampire hypnosis or whatever, those demanding eyes could prove to be effectively persuasive on their own, without any added tricks.

“So Netflix is ok? You have it? Or uh, you know it right?” he asks hesitantly.

“I have been considering a subscription, mostly for educational purposes, as I heard there are many documentaries released that could prove useful for my class.”

“Ah. Yeah, there are a lot of them on there,” Kagami says simply, not having the heart to admit that he can’t think of a more boring reason to get Netflix.

“I would like Kagami-kun to know that my students help me stay very current. Although, when I ask them questions about technology, they do not hesitate to remind me that I sound like an old man,” Kuroko says, appearing the slightest bit miffed at the mention of that.

Noticing the tonal shift, Kagami loses the fight against his conscience as he snorts a laugh at Kuroko’s expense. “Hah, I’m sorry. I mean, it’s either that or they could think you’re a teenager. And I don’t think they mean any offense by it. The younger someone looks the more people tend to think it’s funny to call them old,” he says with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“I do not really understand, but I will take Kagami-kun’s word for it,” Kuroko says softly.

Despite the uncertain response, his demeanor resets to its default state. Kagami’s attempt at comforting him seems to have helped.

“Uh, so anyway, do you watch a lot of movies? Or have any preferences? Well, besides documentaries?” Kagami asks as he goes to grab a controller and boots up his PlayStation and television.

“I do watch movies occasionally—more frequently when I am in between books. I am prone to watching historical dramas, but this is because I find entertainment in nitpicking over the inaccuracies,” Kuroko says.

“Wow,” Kagami exclaims, releasing a boisterous laugh on his way back to the couch. “Sorry, you just say stuff I have _never_ heard anyone else say before.”

As Kuroko opens his mouth to reply, a loud buzzing erupts from the entryway. 

“Ah shit, there’s the pizza. Uh, here you can start browsing for something,” Kagami says as he brings up the Netflix catalog and thrusts the controller into Kuroko’s hands before rushing to his door.

He disappears momentarily and returns with the delivery, placing it on the kitchen counter and unveiling its contents.

“See, I told you they’re fast. And that’s just lucky for us since there aren’t many options this late,” he says as he loads a plate with five slices of pizza and brings that along with their beverages to the living area. He places the styrofoam cup of milkshake with a straw in front of Kuroko, and the can of soda in front of himself as he sits down with his massive portion of food. “Order up,” he exclaims.

“Many thanks,” Kuroko says, taking his shake as he politely tries not stare at Kagami’s oversized helping but keeps making side glances anyhow.

“I know, I know, I’m gross. But I did warn you I eat a lot,” Kagami says before he takes his first gooey bite loaded with pepperoni, chicken, beef and two kinds of sausage. “Mm—fuck! Sorry, it’s so good I can’t help it. I haven’t had this in a while,” he declares blissfully between exceptionally large bites of pizza.

“This is Kagami-kun’s domain. He can eat as ravenously as he wishes,” Kuroko says between modest sips of shake, his lips curling around his straw in an understated smile.

“So did you find anything good?” Kagami asks after he’s done inhaling his first slice to calm the beast in the pit of his stomach.

“Perhaps. This one caught my eye,” Kuroko says, referring to the highlighted thumbnail onscreen. 

“Oh. Really? That’s a weird one.”

“I can continue looking.…”

“No, no. That one’s fine. We’re watching it,” Kagami declares, taking back the controller before Kuroko loses confidence. “Uh, so you like dogs, then?”

“Very much so. Unfortunately, they do not seem to like me.”

“Well, we are no different there, really,” Kagami admits, considering his history with dogs. He doesn’t want to make this about him, though, so he quickly adds, “And hey, maybe you just haven’t met the right dog then, ’cause who would be crazy not to like you?”

Kuroko flinches, unmistakably affected by the compliment, though his exact feelings remain indiscernible, as usual. 

Realizing the ambiguity of his words, Kagami promptly switches focus back to their movie dilemma. “Well, this one’s about a dog show, so there’s definitely dogs in it, so maybe you’ll like it. It’s also a comedy. A really dry one, but hey, maybe that’s just your style.”

He hits play on the movie, or mockumentary, to be more exact. As the opening credits roll, he picks himself up one more time to gather a few things in preparation to settle in for the entire length of the film: a blanket and some pillows, and the remaining slices left from his pizza. 

He expertly juggles everything back to the couch, tossing Kuroko a pillow as he makes himself comfortable. Sitting back down in his spot on the left side, he can’t help but think there is less space for him there than there was previously. Maybe it’s due to the added bulk he just sprinkled over the couch, but his leg is now touching Kuroko’s when it wasn’t earlier.

Their knees snug together like this, he is now hyperaware of every small twitch of muscle between himself and his tutor.

Like this, in this makeshift nest or whatever he assembled, they are so close.

Maybe too close.

But of course he won’t say that.

So he eases in anyway, finishing off his pizza and enduring the awkwardness until he starts to notice their body contact less and less. 

As the movie progresses, inertia pulls the sides of their bodies into gradual alignment, like two puzzle pieces falling into place while settling into familiar grooves. As their bodies mold together, a harmonious state is found that feels as natural as if their routine tonight has already happened many nights before.

And while he sees Kuroko is seriously invested in the movie, and he has to stop and answer the idle question, or reassure him that yes, the dog shouldn’t be blamed for putting a strain on that couple’s marriage, he still finds himself lulled by the ease of the situation, and about three-quarters through, his eyelids begin to weigh down heavily.

*   *   *

It’s when the end credits begin rolling that Kuroko can hear Kagami’s light snoring.

He had called his name several times and asked several questions that went unanswered, and now he has audible evidence as to why. 

He glances over to capture visible evidence, not that he needs to, and he sees Kagami with his head lolled against the pillow he’d been holding, his lips parted slightly as his lungs take in deep, rhythmic breaths.

Kuroko smiles internally, thinking that Kagami achieved his “desired results.”

He also marvels at the notion that here is a human who would let his guard down in front of a vampire, who would feel so comfortable as to sleep right next to a vampire. Maybe Kagami is that exhausted, but Kuroko would have never found this situation conceivable unless he were staring at it as he is now.

And of course he knows himself to be worthy of trust, but no one has trusted him before, and he has always understood why.

Until now, because here rests someone who defies his understanding, who challenges his acceptance of the way things are. 

And whether or not this means Kagami is really that exhausted, or lives by his own instincts, or is just foolish, Kuroko could not be more pleased.

Rather than dwell on what this could mean for _them_ , he wishes more to experience the same contentment that Kagami must feel, so he settles back into the nest of pillows and basks in the gentle warmth beside him and allows his eyes to flutter closed for the moment; he has not found peace like this in a long time, though all he looks for is peace.

It’s when the lull of the moment sends him drifting off that he comes crashing back, flinching violently upright in a panic to see what time it is.

As he scrambles for his phone in his dress pants, he takes note of several things: Kagami is still sleeping soundly, the credits have ended and the television has since returned to its home screen, and the sun has yet to show signs of peeking over the horizon, most thankfully.

The lock screen on his phone shows 3:00 AM; there is still enough time to make it home safely.

He chastises himself for also letting his guard down when he is not home and protected in his coffin, yet something about his illogical behavior rewards him with a strange sense of thrill.

He dislodges himself from the couch to fumble with the buttons to power down the television and console. After some trial and error, he completes the task and makes his way to find a light switch near the kitchen.

Before he can dim the lights, the small collection of photos on the shelf catches his eye. He had a good look at one of them earlier, and he’s too curious not to take this opportunity to inspect the rest.

He’s rewarded to find one of a teenage Kagami and his high school basketball team posing joyously with ribbons and trophies. He already recognizes a few of the faces, as he encountered two of them the other night. “Seirin” he can make out in romanized letters on the team’s black, white, and red jerseys. He sees Kagami wearing the number 10 jersey, leading him to wonder what his current number is, or what the name of his new team is.

There is so much more he wants to learn about him. He feels an anxious pull, a longing that had gone ignored for years, for centuries.

He eagerly proceeds to the next photo, hoping to feed this persistent curiosity, to quell this new excitement bubbling up in his chest.

This next and last photo shows an even younger Kagami with an adult gentleman—most definitely Kagami’s father. The two share strikingly similar facial features, and similar crimson eyes and hair, though his father’s hair is several shades darker. They’re posing with surfboards at the beach, and Kagami’s has a bright red bow wrapped around it—a gift, undoubtedly. Kagami is smiling vibrantly, and while his father is also smiling, his expression seems worn with fatigue. Still, he is an undeniably handsome man, and he seems to have shared most of his handsome traits with his son, though Kagami might be built slightly wider and taller.

Kuroko traces a finger over each of the photo frames—not a speck of dust on any of them—to acknowledge them a final time.

He returns to his abandoned task, finding the dimmer switch near the kitchen to darken the lights. He had planned to leave Kagami to slumber while slipping out quietly, but now he is concerned that he might not wake up in time for class. 

Realizing a solution, he checks the compartments of Kagami’s sports bag for his cellphone. He successfully locates the device and discovers there is no password protection. This is something he is quite conflicted about, as he feels dismayed that anyone can take Kagami’s phone and access his information—namely, someone like himself—but he also feels somewhat relieved that this makes things easier. His next resort would have been to press Kagami’s thumb to the home button to pass fingerprint authentication, and that seems tactless, honestly.

He hits the clock icon and scrolls through a list of saved alarm settings. He locates one that simply reads, “School,” and he switches that one on.

Placing the phone on the coffee table, something very obvious springs to mind that they have both been neglecting to do.

He picks the phone back up and returns his own device to his other hand. He then shakes both within inches of each other, imitating the way he sees his students exchange contact information. He checks the address books to confirm his experiment a success, and as an added touch, he edits his information to read “History Tutor” in Kagami’s phone. His covert operation complete, he returns his phone to his pocket and Kagami’s to the table.

Yes, he is most certainly trustworthy.

As he tidies the table and gathers up his backpack, he is compelled to do one last thing: he picks up the blanket that was never unfolded properly and drapes it over Kagami’s legs, gently, so as not to disturb him.

Thoughtful of him, perhaps, but also an excuse to stare.

His eyes rest on the face of the man who does not fear him, who does not turn away from him despite knowing what he is, and his fingers move instinctively to linger over his cheek. He does not allow himself to touch, but he is close enough to feel his radiating heat, and he lets his fingers trace idly over his pretty features.

How strange that “pretty” would even come to mind when looking at this hulking athlete. Even in his sleep, Kagami appears grumpy, so Kuroko pretends to smooth out the wrinkle between his oddly forked eyebrows.

Satisfied, he makes his way to the _genkan_ to retrieve his blazer and shoes, only to be stung by temptation upon seeing the open door to Kagami’s room. 

No.

He dismisses the idea and sees himself out of Kagami’s apartment, making certain that the red door locks quietly behind him.

When he gets his first full view of Kagami’s room, it will have been earned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? As always, I had so many doubts (among other things) that get in the way of my writing. But I like the path I envision for this, and I certainly love writing, and I don’t plan on stopping.
> 
> I keep feeling guilty about the lack of action so far. (Trust me, I’m rooting for KagaKuro also.) This may seem contradictory, but I also enjoy this sweet torture. I really aim to show, not imply, when it comes to the development of their friendship in this, and I want that progression to feel believable and natural and very exposed, which could lead to lengthy, dialogue-heavy chapters. 
> 
> I know I received positive feedback about long chapters, and that’s usually how I roll when I’m not holding back, but I still hope these chapters are worth the wait? And that you may please forgive me?
> 
> As for a few extra notes, does Kagami’s apartment feel nostalgic? I hope so. (^^) Also, when I couldn’t decide on a movie for them, I just made them watch something I had to watch recently, which seemed oddly appropriate, anyhow.
> 
> Well, that’s enough from me, but please stay tuned for a bonus (short) chapter that I plan to have out in time to celebrate KagaKuro day!

**Author's Note:**

> Still updating! Updates may come sporadically, so please subscribe!
> 
> Come visit me on my tumblr [@fi5thmoon](http://fi5thmoon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
